


乌鸦，猫头鹰与鸽子（The Crow, the Owl and the Dove）

by micaryn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Guide, Identity Porn, M/M, Sentinel/Guide AU, sentinel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaryn/pseuds/micaryn
Summary: 哨兵向导背景设定+前期双重身份梗哨兵！Steve/向导！Tony，有互攻情节有私设，有Bug，请多包涵XDD【精神动物是哨兵和向导灵魂的倒影。然而，当一个拥有能改变外形的精神动物的Tony Stark和一个没有精神动物的Steve Rogers相遇时，一切变得出乎意料的复杂。】





	1. Chapter 1

**楔子  
  
** 他从寒冷与黑暗中醒来。  
  
最初几分钟，一切都混乱不堪。那寒冷烫伤了他的皮肤，那黑暗刺伤了他的双眼。他的感官被蜂拥而至的过量信息所湮没，他的意识在感官之上疯狂而无助地盘旋。  
  
他一时无法回忆起所有事情，但哨兵的本能仍然使他知悉这是感官过载导致狂化的前兆。他试图抑制这个，阻止自己滑向某种未知而危险的东西，却徒劳无功。他需要向导的帮助。  
  
向导。  
  
Peggy。  
  
记忆变得清晰了一些。Peggy是位向导——不是他的结合向导，但她是他在哨兵档案中登记的紧急联络人，如果他面临失控，他们应该会联络她的。  
  
她在这里吗？  
  
他在意识的漩涡中挣扎着，寻找她的精神动物——一只小猎兔犬。  
  
那敏捷的小家伙不知所踪。  
  
周围有人。他身在何处？己方还是敌营？  
  
“奥丁的胡子啊”，一声惊叹，“他还活着。”  
  
“灯光调暗85%”，另一个声音轻轻说道，“这是个哨兵。”  
  
灼烧般的混乱消退了一些，他伸出右手挣扎着摸索盾牌，但它不在身边。什么东西啄了一下他的手指，微弱的疼痛帮助他的意识重新聚焦起来。  
  
他睁开眼睛的瞬间，一只黑色的小鸟扑扇着翅膀消失了，仿佛不曾存在过。他的视野中只有两个模糊的身影，一个金发的大个子，和一个黑发的小个子。  
  
“嗨，队长”，黑发的那个冲他咧嘴一笑，“欢迎来到新时代。”  
  
  
  
  
 ****  
第一章  
  
Stark工业的继承者，军火商人，亿万富翁，花花公子，天才发明家，教科书式的自恋——这是他（掌握了新时代科技的基本功能之后）在一个叫做谷歌的网站上查找到的信息，与神盾局提供的资料基本一致。  
  
但Steve Rogers猜测他们还遗漏了一项重要信息——Tony Stark或许还是一名向导。  
  
几个月前从冰冻中苏醒的记忆仍然有点模糊，但他十分确定，在他感官过载的危险关头，曾有位向导对他伸出了援手。当时在场的只有Thor和Tony Stark，而如同所有版本的北欧神话故事都明确记载的那样，奥丁之子是位哨兵。那只小小的精神动物消失得过于迅速，他甚至没能看清它飞走的方向。但不知怎的，Steve就是有种感觉，它属于Tony Stark，他老友Howard的独子。  
  
除了Hulk，复仇者们无一例外都是哨兵。好脾气的Banner博士已经在尽最大努力处理Hulk的情绪管理问题，不需要面临过载和狂化之类的哨兵问题对他而言无疑是件好事。阿斯加德神也有哨兵和向导，但没有精神动物——Thor，这位强壮的阿斯加德哨兵，也解释不清这种差异从何而来。虽然单纯从战斗力而言无法与Hulk或者Thor匹敌，但黑寡妇和鹰眼的感官能力与战斗技巧都是哨兵中的佼佼者，数次帮助团队化险为夷。  
  
钢铁侠，他们重要的远程火力，则身份成谜。他从未当着团队的面打开过面部盔甲，并且总是在战斗结束后就立即抽身飞走，但这不妨碍Steve在战斗中把后背安心交付给对方。  
  
Steve觉得他应该也是一名哨兵，虽然无法确证——毕竟即使是嗅觉最灵敏的哨兵也无法隔着如此严密的盔甲闻到信息素。或许他只是出于某种私人原因而希望保守秘密，比如保护自己的家人或者向导，又或许他的老板Tony Stark不希望自己的保镖过多暴露身份。  
  
作为复仇者团队的赞助人和技术顾问，Tony提供了这栋大厦作为生活和训练场所，承担了所有日常开支和战损赔偿费用，还帮助他们进行装备维修和升级。对于一位富商而言，他所展现出的善意和诚意有点出人意料。但Steve相信Howard的儿子必定不只是一名商人，在内心深处，他是个有责任感、正义感，或许还有点英雄情结的好人。  
  
他抬头环顾四周。Thor和Hulk正在冰箱前开展一些关于食物归属的争论，鹰眼试图在他们争吵的间隙中偷走一整盒小甜饼，黑寡妇从稍远处用审慎的目光注视着这场闹剧。  
  
没有任务，没有超级反派的迹象，复仇者们正享受着难得的风平浪静，像是……家的感觉。他从未想过，在沉睡了这么久之后再度醒来，面对物是人非的世界，还能有足够的幸运拥有这个。这支新队伍和咆哮突击队如此不同，但在某些方面又是如此相似。无论科技发展多么迅速，有的东西永远不会改变，而这让他感到安心。  
  
Tony和钢铁侠都没出现在公共楼层。  
  
“Jarvis”，他抬头看着天花板，“钢铁侠和Stark先生在大厦吗？”  
  
这稍微有点蠢，因为Tony已经向他解释过，Jarvis是人工智能，而不是某种住在天花板里的家养小精灵，他可以采用自己喜欢的任何姿势——比如脸埋在枕头里、嘴里塞满意大利面或者冲着淋浴哼着歌——与Jarvis交谈。但Steve，出于某种旧式礼仪观念，觉得有必要在谈话中注视对方以示尊重。鉴于Jarvis事实上无处不在却又不在任何一处，他选择了天花板，因为至少那些隐藏的扬声器就安装在里面。  
  
“午安，Rogers队长”，Jarvis温和地回应了他的提问，“Sir正在工作间对钢铁侠的盔甲进行升级。”  
  
装甲升级，这解释了他们两个为何同时消失不见。  
  
鹰眼带着得手后的志得意满拆开饼干盒子。一只鹰凭空出现在他肩膀上，目光炯炯地盯着他的动作。  
  
“嘿，伙计，你也要尝尝吗？”他拣起一块送到自己精神动物嘴边，对方心满意足地撕咬了一口。  
  
那块被啄了一口的小甜饼——仍然是一块完整的小甜饼，安然无恙，没有缺口也没有裂痕，直到被鹰眼扔进自己嘴里。  
  
哨兵和向导的精神动物只是主人情绪的一种无意识投射，它们没有实体，绝大多数情况下都无法与现实世界中的物体相互作用，并且只有哨兵或向导足够信任和亲近的人才能看到。Steve知道这些……常识，但仍时常为这些小东西感到着迷。  
  
作为一名哨兵，美国队长Steve Rogers没有自己的精神动物。  
  
黑寡妇注意到了队长的失神，脚步轻盈地走过来坐在他身旁的沙发上。对于两名哨兵而言，这个距离通常有点过于临近了。但这是他的队伍、他的家人，Steve的领地意识仍安静地沉睡在某处。  
  
“Clint的肥鸟跟他本人一样是个吃货”，她一脸嫌弃地说。  
  
Steve不由得扬起嘴角：“物似主人形。”  
  
Natasha Romanoff的黑猫正舒适地窝在女哨兵的大腿上，心不在焉地舔着自己的前爪，不时向“肥鸟”投去一瞥。   
  
他几乎有些愧疚了。他的队友信任他，信任到他们的精神动物在他身边展示形态并且呈现出如此放松的一面，而他却不能为他们做同样的事情。他当然信任他的队友，但他没有精神动物，而这件事情解释起来非常困难。一方面，所有的人类哨兵和向导都有精神动物，这是常识。试图用“我没有精神动物”来解释对方为何看不到自己的精神动物这件事本身就是大写的“我不信任你但你得相信我真的是信任你的”。另一方面，他从心底存有抵触，不希望第二个人知道自己的……残缺。  
  
但他愿意一试。他们是一支队伍，而坦诚与信任是团队合作的关键。  
  
“Natasha”，他谨慎地开口，“我希望你知道，你们拥有我的绝对信任。我知道这听起来可能有点假，但我，就只是——呃，我没有精神动物。”  
  
黑寡妇和她的黑猫齐刷刷地偏过头看着他的眼睛。她沉默片刻，然后叹了口气：“队长，我也希望你知道，你拥有我们的绝对信任，而这包括了‘相信你信任我们’，即使你的精神动物稍微有点害羞。”  
  
一部分的Steve为此感到安心，另一部分则有点受伤。“它不是有点害羞”，他迟疑着辩解，“或许因为我不是天生的哨兵，它就只是……不存在。”  
  
将自我怀疑说出口事实上感觉并没有那么糟糕，他甚至有点如释重负。  
  
Natasha仍然面无表情，但Steve知道她在思考。  
  
“人类的哨兵和向导都有精神动物，这是我们大脑的生理机制决定的”，她用一种不带质疑成分的陈述性语气说，“我不认为超级血清造就的哨兵会有任何不同。但同时，队长，我充分相信你对我们的信任。或许你的精神动物只是过于害羞了，甚至不愿意在你本人面前现身？”  
  
黑寡妇脸上挂着若有若无的戏谑，Steve感觉自己脸红了，他扭头望向另一边。  
  
一只体型娇小的乌鸦站在咖啡机顶上。Steve非常确定它半分钟前不在那里。  
  
“那是什——”，他警觉地开口。装备了传感器的仿真机械鸟？Loki的魔法探子？  
  
Thor和Clint正巧面对着咖啡机的方向，但他们好像并未察觉任何异常。  
  
噢。  
  
“——么意思？”他在最后关头改口，为此险些咬到自己的舌头。  
  
噢。  
  
黑寡妇面带怀疑，但没再说什么，而是起身走到鹰眼身边给了他一记爆栗，然后开始安抚Hulk。  
  
噢，Steve盯着那只羽毛光亮的黑色小鸟，它正恼火地啄着咖啡机的顶盖，徒劳地试图掀开盛咖啡豆的格子。  
  
物似主人形，他想。如果他猜得没错的话，如果这只小鸟确实是某人的精神动物的话，那么某人此刻可能急需一杯咖啡。  
  
他小心地避开激动的Thor和恼怒的Hulk，从冰箱里取出食材做了一个三明治，操作咖啡机——鸟儿早已不在那里了——打了一杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡，然后端着它们朝电梯的方向走去。  
  
鹰眼盯着他离去的背影把最后一块小甜饼塞进嘴里。  
  
“队长刚才笑得有点蠢”，他说。  
  
这为他换来了黑寡妇的又一记爆栗。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Jarvis告知他队长请求进入工作间的时候，Tony正焊好最后一处接缝。

“请他进来，Jarvis”，他吹了声口哨，摘下护目镜。

门轻轻滑开，一股咖啡香味飘了进来。

他一脸陶醉地嗅了嗅：“哦，队长，你在我最需要的时候帮我带了咖啡。现在你击败博士正式成为我最心仪的复仇者了。”

Steve Rogers带着微弱的脸红扫视着他的工作台，然后挑了一块看起来相对不太危险的区域放下手中的餐盘。

Tony的手立即笔直地伸向马克杯。

“Tony”，Steve条件反射般地捉住他的手腕，“先吃东西，再喝咖啡。”

皮肤接触的瞬间，Tony微弱地颤抖了一下。Steve一定是察觉到了，他迅速放开掌控，让Tony抽回自己的手腕。

“抱歉”，他说，“私人空间，我懂。”

非常典型的Steve Rogers做派，Tony想，绝不把自己的意志强加于任何人，并且会为了各种芝麻绿豆的小事道歉。事实上，他似乎并不讨厌这种触碰，只是感到有点……意外，关于自己如此轻易地就习惯了这种过于亲密的相处模式。

他是一名向导，并且打算暂时保守这个秘密，而拥有一群感官灵敏的哨兵作为队友显然对此毫无帮助。目前为止，他都依靠信息素中和剂瞒天过海，但如果他开始和某位感官四倍灵敏的超级哨兵调情，有了那些近距离的肢体接触，他的向导信息素被察觉只是个时间问题。

可惜啊，Tony想，Steve从各种意义上都是他的菜。如果不是这堆哨兵向导的破事儿，他还真的挺想跟Steve调情的。

他几乎花了半辈子痛恨自己的向导本能，痛恨那种无法自控地想要为哨兵提供引导和安抚的感觉，也痛恨那种想要被哨兵无条件需要的迫切渴望。在阿富汗之后——在他们发现他的向导身份，并试图通过强迫他与一名哨兵结合来掌控他之后，这种痛恨变本加厉。

以钢铁侠的身份与队友们合作数月之后，他的“向导问题”在一定程度上有所改观，但……如果他们知道钢铁侠就是Tony Stark，如果他们知道Tony Stark是一名未结合的向导，他们还会如现在一样信任他吗？

在Steve握住他手腕的瞬间，那感觉似乎过于舒适了，几乎是……美好的。他的每一个细胞都叫嚣着，想要邀请对方进入自己的精神图景。

而这是危险的。

或许是两个人都沉默得有点久，场面一时之间有点尴尬。

“呃”，队长环顾四周，只看到工作间里堆放的各种半成品零件和危险工具，“钢铁侠没跟你在一起？”

“升级装甲的时候不需要里面有人”，Tony谨慎地措辞，在保持诚实的前提下尽可能误导对方，“如果你要找钢铁侠，可以用复仇者卡片。”

“不，只是随便问问”，Steve摇了摇头，顺便把三明治往他面前推了推。

Tony抓起那个看起来格外清淡的三明治咬了一口，然后僵住了。按照他的标准，这个东西大概或许绝对不在“食物”范畴之内。但Steve一脸期待地看着他，所以他艰难地咀嚼了几下然后咽了下去。

“这可真是非常……清淡”，他总结道，努力扯出一个真诚的笑容。

“我已经特意多加了两倍的盐，还稍微撒了一点胡椒”，Steve说，“即使没有感官过载的危险，饮食清淡点总是对健康有好处。”

说真的，作为哨兵的Steve竟然体贴到冒险为他的三明治“撒了一点胡椒”，如果换了别的单身向导，大概当场就跟他结合了。

可惜Tony Stark不是“别的单身向导”，他的中间名是得寸进尺。

他不满地盯着自己在三明治上咬出的缺口，试图用目光在翠绿色的薄片上烧出一个窟窿：“这是什么？”

Steve有点好笑地回答他：“Tony，那是黄瓜。”

“我知道那是黄瓜”，他苦着脸又咬了一口这个由全麦面包、新鲜蔬菜、低脂奶酪、一丁点盐和胡椒组成的美国队长版三明治，“我只是希望那至少是酸黄瓜。”

Steve咧开嘴角露出一个迷人的笑容：“也许下次？”

忙于咀嚼的人含混不清地哼了一声。

那只体型娇小的乌鸦就在此时毫无预兆地再次出现了。它站在马克杯的边缘，小心翼翼地探头啜饮。

Steve几乎立刻就注意到了。超级哨兵的四倍视力让他很难忽视任何东西。

Tony顺着他的目光看过去，然后突然绷紧了身体，仿佛整个人都在“给他一拳”“撒腿逃跑”和“给他一拳然后撒腿逃跑”之间摇摆不定。他知道自己是向导的事情无论如何也瞒不了太久，但也没想到竟然会这么快。不应该是现在，他还没准备好同任何人谈起这个。更不应该——更不应该是被自己的精神动物出卖。该死。

“呃，咖啡”，Steve冲着咖啡杯努了努嘴，僵硬地试图掩饰自己看到那只鸟儿的事实，“再不喝就凉了。”

有一瞬间Tony几乎要相信他了，并不是因为Steve的掩饰多么具有说服力——事实上那糟糕透顶，而是他迫切地想要相信，相信这只是个巧合，相信哨兵没有看到他的精神动物。他尽可能自然地点了点头，一边伸手拿起杯子，一边在心底咒骂着让那愚蠢的小家伙赶紧消失。

——然而事与愿违，它不仅没有消失，还扑扇着翅膀落在了Steve那一头耀眼的金发上。

“呃”，Steve一动不动站得笔直，生怕惊扰了它。

Tony懊恼地揉了揉脸。之前他尚且心存侥幸，但在他的精神动物试图在Steve头顶做窝之后，显然他们两个谁也无法假装这件事情不存在。

“好吧”，他一屁股坐在椅子上，破罐破摔地说，“我猜你有问题要问我。”

“你是个向导”，Steve干巴巴地说，仍然站着。

“你看见我的精神动物了，而我显然不是个哨兵”，Tony带着尚未完全消散的抵触情绪用手指反复戳着剩下的半个三明治，“你的重口味版三明治对我而言还是很清淡。”

“你就是那个向导”，Steve继续说，“我醒来的时候，曾经有个向导阻止我陷入狂化……是你。”

“啊，呃”，Tony有点窘迫：“你还记得。”

Steve点了点头。Tony如此干脆地证实了他此前数月的猜测，反倒让他有点无所适从。

“谢谢”，他说。

与此同时——

“抱歉”，Tony说，然后在Steve诧异的目光中瑟缩了一下，“不该瞒着你。不过我的精神动物已经替我向你坦白了，而它基本上就是我，所以我们扯平了。”

“我喜欢它”Steve突兀地说，“它刚才试图钻到咖啡机里面。”

Tony愣了一下，然后爆发出一阵不合时宜的大笑：“它有时候确实会那样，所以我猜这就是你带咖啡给我的原因了，队长？”

“还有三明治”，他发出微弱的抗议。

“还有三明治”，Tony重复道，拿起那半个几乎被他戳散架的可怜三明治又咬了一大口并发出近乎色情的呻吟，无辜的焦糖色眼睛在过长睫毛的掩映下仰视着Steve。虽然这并非他的本意，但……向Steve坦诚向导身份这件事情感觉并不糟糕。如果这世界上还有哪个哨兵是值得信任的，那就是全美道德标杆Steve Rogers。而且，不必再试图隐瞒这一重秘密也意味着在只有他们两人的时候，他可以肆无忌惮地与对方调情。这可真是个意外之喜，Tony在欣然接受后立即开始身体力行。

Steve，如同他预料的那样，脸红了。他局促地原地挪了两下：“下次我会记得放酸黄瓜。”

“还有培根和双份奶酪”，Tony眉飞色舞地补充，舌尖溜出嘴角舔了舔，知道对方的四倍视力不会漏掉这个，“和很多、很多的蛋黄酱。”

Steve的脸一直红到了耳根。

有趣，Tony暗想，虽然美国队长穿得像面国旗，但并没有因此直得像根旗杆。

“听着，Tony，我有事情想要告诉你”，Steve努力让气氛重新严肃起来，但没成功，因为对方的精神动物仍然舒适地窝在他头发里，“关于我的精神动物——”

Tony以一种非常令人分心的方式在椅子上扭了扭：“嗯？”

于是Steve把自己身为后天的哨兵而没有精神动物的事情告诉了对方。他没必要这样做的，Tony和黑寡妇不同，他并不是复仇者中的一员。但不知为何，Steve就是希望他能知道。或许他对于意外撞破对方的秘密心存愧疚，而将自己的秘密向对方坦白能让Tony多少卸下一点防卫心——至少Steve是这样期待的。

Tony，令人意外地，没有像黑寡妇一样用“我相信你，也相信你也相信我”来安慰他，而是陷入了思考。

正当Steve犹豫是不是应该离开工作间好让Tony回到他的工作中时，复仇者卡片传来警报，有人入侵了史密森尼博物馆。

“快去吧，哨兵”，回过神的Tony冲Steve挥挥手，“钢铁侠会直接飞过去与你们会合。”

Steve点了点头转身离去。

乌鸦扑腾着翅膀回到Tony身旁，然后悄无声息地消失了。

“一会儿见，队长”，他望着金发男人离去的方向喃喃自语，抬手召唤金红色的盔甲。

一只银灰色的雕鸮在天花板下方盘旋着出现，落在他的肩膀上。


	3. Chapter 3

战斗可以算得上轻松。所谓的“入侵者”其实只有寥寥十数人，而且没有一个是具有超能力的老熟人，更像是些穿着蹩脚装备的雇佣兵。钢铁几乎没有插手战斗，因为：首先，对付几个小贼用不到队伍里的远程重火力；其次，在局势允许他置身事外的情况下，他其实挺喜欢观看队友们踢反派屁股；最后，这可是史密森尼博物馆，虽然他的雇主很有钱，但有些展品是不能先一炮轰至渣，或者一拳砸至渣，或者一道闪电劈至渣，然后用钱摆平的。这也是为何他们选择把雷神和浩克留在大厦看家——反正事情很快就会得到解决，只要他们回家途中记得捎上外卖，浩克并不是很在意队友们打架不带他。

有鉴于此，当队长、黑寡妇和鹰眼不约而同地把几名负隅顽抗的入侵者驱赶到博物馆门前的草坪上痛揍时，钢铁侠就在队友们上空悠闲地盘旋，时不时在队伍频道里插科打诨。

“嘿，队长，作为一名艺术生，你的物理学得不错，刚刚那招盾牌多重反弹真是绝赞！”

“嘿，寡妇，用你的大腿绞他——没错就是那样，干得漂亮！”

“嘿，小鸟，箭头快用完了吗？需要的话我可以帮忙削几根小树枝，你只要开口就好了。”

“钢铁侠”，队长抢在鹰眼抗议之前开口，“别在战斗中分心，注意观察全局！”

“哇哦”，被点到名字的人不以为然地在半空中翻了两个跟头，吹了一声口哨，“屁股不错！”

Steve徒手放倒了身边最后一名敌人，抬头瞪视那个金红色的剪影，准备说点“工作场合严禁性骚扰”之类的话来捍卫在场唯一一名女性队友，却发现对方根本没有看向黑寡妇的方位。

“就以防你没注意到，队长”，鹰眼把电击箭头戳进另一名敌人的头盔接缝，头也不抬欢快地说，“铁罐刚刚在偷瞄你的屁股。”

Steve的脸在面罩底下红了。

“我没有‘偷瞄’，我看得光明正大”，飞在半空的钢铁侠坦然承认，“又不是说有什么教义要求给它们包上严实的黑色面纱——那可是属于全美国的宝贵财产。”

“注意背后！”，Steve半羞半恼地警告，同时扔出盾牌击落了一发瞄准钢铁侠的小型飞弹。

“男孩们”，忍无可忍的Natasha一肘击晕了偷袭者，扫视着满地横陈的敌人，“你们能等到回大厦之后再调情吗？那边有摄像记者在拍我们。”

Steve摘下头罩抹掉脸上的汗水。作为超级哨兵的敏锐视力捕捉到了盘旋在高空的两个黑点，一只是鹰，另一只从飞行方式来看应当是猫头鹰一类的鸟，但现实世界中的猫头鹰鲜少在白天活动，通常也不会飞得那么高——所以，两只精神动物，前者明显属于鹰眼，后者……根据排除法，多半属于钢铁侠。两只猛禽在夕阳余晖中结伴飞行又互不干扰，鸟瞰着地面的一举一动。

往好处想，至少钢铁侠在满嘴跑火车的同时确实有注意观察全局，这令Steve感到了一丝欣慰。

华盛顿特区派出警员带走了犯人们。

“我饿了”，鹰眼抱怨道，“如果我饿了，那么Thor和Hulk肯定也饿了。我们什么时候才能收队？”

“稍等一下”，钢铁侠聆听着装甲里传来的通话，“馆方正在做最后的清点，确保没有重要的藏品丢失或者损毁。”

鹰眼摊开四肢就地躺倒，摸出一张通讯卡片开始敲敲点点。黑寡妇在离他很近的地方坐下，拍拍草坪示意Steve也原地休整一下。

“Phil说他已经在去复仇者大厦的路上了，让我们直接回去”，Clint说。Natasha轻哼一声表示听见了。天空中的鹰徐徐降落在主人身旁，而原本在Natasha身旁正襟危坐的黑猫起身踱到它身边，从头开始仔仔细细地舔它。

Steve着迷地看着它们。

两名哨兵的精神动物之间通常不会有如此亲密的互动，但Natasha和Clint的关系也不属于哨兵之间通常的关系。他们有着共同的向导，神盾局特工Phil Coulson。由于哨兵强烈的领地意识，这种奇异的结合方式虽然理论上能够成立，但现实中非常罕见，而黑寡妇和鹰眼显然早已把对方和向导一起划进了自己的舒适区。

“队长，你今天要去找13号向导吗？”Natasha问道。

或许是因为自控力太强，Steve有时甚至会忘记自己是未结合的哨兵。但神盾显然不会遗漏如此重要的事情——13号向导就是他们安排给他的治疗向导，没有结合，只负责定期查看他的状态，并且在每次战斗结束后帮助他调整感官。Sharon Carter，她是一位性感的金发特工，身手凌厉敏捷，向导能力柔和而坚定，精神动物是一只可爱的拉布拉多犬。她是……Peggy的侄女。

他应该要去的，就只是不知为何不太想。

Steve的目光不由自主地飘向仍然悬停在半空的钢铁侠。他的精神动物也降落下来了，一只银灰色的雕鸮，收起带斑点的翅膀停在主人的钢铁头盔上，百无聊赖地一下一下啄着金色面甲。钢铁侠从未在复仇者队友面前打开过那块面甲，也没有只言片语提及或暗示过自己的个人身份。他总是在出现紧急情况时直接现身，在战斗结束后径直离开。Steve只知道他大概是一名受雇于Tony Stark的保镖，不过这不影响他信任钢铁侠在战斗中的可靠。

他只是……有点好奇。

显然“有点好奇”的不止他一人。鹰眼压低声线神秘兮兮地开口：“可靠人士消息表明，铁罐经常出入Stark的楼层。”

“如果这名‘人士’碰巧姓Barton而‘消息’的来源是指徒手爬上大厦顶端亲眼所见的话”，Natasha带着笑意嘲讽，“那还真是有点可靠。”

Clint表示了抗议，然后继续小声八卦：“有好几次，他就那么直接降落在Stark那层的平台上，直接走进他的房间，停留几个小时之后直接走出来，再直接飞走。看不到里面的情形，但我有充分理由怀疑他和Stark在滚床单。”

一部分的Steve想要开口反驳，另一部分的他知道Clint所言并非毫无可能。而且……他知道Tony的秘密，知道他是名向导，这件事情就更加说得通了。钢铁侠和Tony Stark是结合的哨兵和向导，这能够解释所有事情。

哨兵的天性决定了他们在战斗结束后通常都直奔各自的向导，Natasha和Clint如此，Thor如此，他自己的情况虽然有点特殊但也大抵类似，为何钢铁侠会是例外呢？

Steve感到了轻微的失落，即使他并不明白自己在期待什么。

“结果出来了”，盔甲处理过的、带点机械感的音色通过队伍频道传过来，“啊哦，美洲印第安博物馆少了一件藏品。”

“这不可能”，鹰眼嚷道，“那些就是全部的入侵者了，而且警方带走他们之前搜过身。”

“有人开启过传送门”，钢铁侠扫描着建筑物内部，“博物馆里面有空间扭曲之后留下的痕迹。从衰减程度判断，早在我们抵达之前门就已经关闭了。”

Steve皱眉：“所以这些入侵者只是障眼法？”

“恐怕是的，无论敌人是谁，他已经得手了”，钢铁侠叹气，“先收队吧，队长，我去和馆长聊聊失窃的藏品，稍后追上你们。别忘了给值班的大家伙们带外卖。”

 

当天晚上淋浴之后已经是11点多了，Steve一边用毛巾擦着头发一边取出复仇者卡片。他对钢铁侠发来的关于失窃藏品的资料存有一些疑惑，但不确定在这个时间为了非紧急事宜联系队友是否合适，尤其是他还对对方的向导抱有莫名的好感。他犹豫了片刻，然后开始编写给对方的信息。

*钢铁侠，你休息了吗？如果方便的话，我想讨论一下那份失窃的“奇谱古书”。*

复仇者卡片亮起来的时候，在工作间埋头苦干的Tony已经有一阵子没取得丝毫进展，鉴于他过去的两三个小时能想到的东西只有美国队长耀眼的柔软金发纯净的蓝色眼眸饱满的胸肌和被紧身制服包裹的臀部。这也很不幸地导致了他没怎么走心就敲出了一条过于轻佻的回复，点击了发送才后知后觉地意识到传来简讯的正是片刻之前占据他脑海的那个人。

*没睡，我今晚是你的，任凭差遣，甜心。*

这是半分钟之后Steve收到的回复。他用力盯着自己的卡片，因为那莫名熟悉的语言风格和“甜心”的称呼感到了一点困扰。他的理智督促他赶快切入正题，他的情感却诱导他享受这种轻松的氛围。经历一番挣扎，后者占据了上风。

*这是个Stark式的调情吗？*

Tony被第二条信息惊出一身冷汗，几乎是瞬间就清醒了。他谨慎地措辞，试图让自己显得轻松亲切但不要过于沉迷其中，然后再次点击发送。

*我能说什么，我可是Stark工业的模范员工。*

Steve嘴角上扬，那些关于Tony的闷闷不乐消散了一些。无论如何，钢铁侠都是他的朋友和队友。

*你回复得很快，在用装甲的头盔发信息吗？*

*没有，用手指。我的手指很灵活。*

没等Steve回复，他又追加了另一条。

*为什么要问头盔的事？接下来你要问我穿着什么衣服吗？*

领会到其中的暗示令Steve脸颊微烫，他迟疑着该如何遣词造句，却随即收到了第三条。

*你问了我也不会回答的，别想这么简单就套出我的话，老冰棍*

他对着墙壁放声大笑。钢铁侠似乎有这种魔力，把玩笑开得像是调情。

而就在此刻，Tony的精神动物出现了。黑色的鸟儿轻巧地落在Steve床脚，歪头打量着他。

Steve本能地屏住呼吸，生怕惊扰了它。它在这里做什么，Tony……Tony此刻在想着他吗？在午夜时分，想着待在自己卧室的Steve？

他果断阻止这串想法飘向更危险的地方，心情有点复杂。

暗喜，他不是单方面感到困扰的那个人。

愧疚，夹在对Tony的好感和与对方哨兵的友情之间，无论偏向哪一方都感觉像是背叛了另外一个。

好笑，Tony的精神动物总是在他本人毫不知情的情况下泄露他的思绪。

庆幸，自己没有精神动物能够泄露思绪。

小巧的乌鸦蹦跳着靠近了一些，用焦糖色的眼睛探究地仰望着Steve。Steve猛然意识到他发呆的时间可能有点长，甩甩头努力把过于私人的东西暂时赶出脑海，好让和钢铁侠的对话回归正题。

*那个奇谱古书看起来就像是一堆打着结的绳子，什么人会如此不惜周折地想要得到它？*

*“奇谱（Quipu）”又叫记事绳结，是古印加文字，用不同颜色的绳和不同形状的结来储存信息，目前总共找到了几百个样本。如同博物馆方面提供的资料显示，这一个是在秘鲁的一处神庙遗迹发现的，原本保存在利马的人类学博物馆，本周才作为印加文明特展的一部分交换到史密森尼，甚至还没有来得及正式展出。*

*它们通常用来储存哪方面的信息？*

*人类学家声称它们主要被用于记录数据，比如国家人口、玉米收成、河流水位，但这也有可能是因为他们目前只破译了数字那部分。谁知道呢*

*或许应该问问Tony有没有办法破解这个，毕竟他才是队伍里聪明的那个*

Tony瞪着他的复仇者卡片。“队伍里聪明的那个”——Steve觉得他“聪明”，这没什么可意外的，因为他就是见鬼的聪明。但“队伍里”？Steve暗示的是他以为的那个意思吗？他觉得Tony Stark这个人也够格作为复仇者的一员？说真的，他有点小感动。

*还有博士，在他不绿的时候*

他飞快地回道。

*好建议，明天上午我找机会问问他们。不早了，休息吧，晚安:)*

Steve发出最后一条。乌鸦不知什么时候消失了，雪白的棉布床单上再次只剩下他自己。

“晚安”，Tony对着工作间的天花板轻声说，然后关掉了手头毫无进展的设计，转而打开博物馆提供的奇谱3D扫描图，开始研究那些错综复杂的绳结。


	4. Chapter 4

“Rogers队长”，Nick Fury在办公桌上摊开一沓资料，示意面前站姿端正的Steve，“请坐下。”

Steve依言而为，谨慎地打了个招呼：“Fury局长。”

独眼的神盾局头子抽出一个薄薄的文件夹转了个方向递到他手中：“关于你的未结合哨兵例行评估，恐怕我们有些不太好的消息。”

Steve表情平静地接过了那张纸，但他的心沉了下去。

即使关于哨兵向导的生理学、病理学研究以及医疗技术、辅助药物在他沉睡的几十年间取得了长足发展，极大地改善了两类人群的生活质量，但对有些事情却依然无能为力。长期处于未结合状态或者结合断裂无论对哨兵还是向导都是极大的身心伤害，未结合时间越长、断裂的结合越紧密，后果就严重，甚至是致命的。

“还有多少时间？”他听到自己问。

他注射血清成为超级哨兵至今已是半个世纪有余，虽然其中大部分时间是在海冰中睡过去的，但睡掉的时间仍然是时间。他从未与任何一名向导结合过——并非不想，而是不能。精神动物在哨兵与向导的结合过程中发挥着重要作用，但Steve没有精神动物。没有多少人知道这件事情，更没有人知道为何如此。或许是人造哨兵本身的缺陷，或许是血清配方不够完善，然而厄斯金博士已经死了，人们再也无从知晓了。

Peggy，见证他成为超级哨兵的人，同时也是唯一知道并不在乎这件事的向导，曾说过他们有时间，他们会一起找到办法的。

——然后Steve就把飞机开进了大海，醒来之后物是人非。他为Peggy仍然在世而对上苍心存感激，但她已变成病榻上的耄耋老人，记忆时好时坏，有时甚至认不出他。

他们没有时间了。

“我们的哨兵医师认为，为了确保你的神经系统和主要脏器不受到血清也无法修复的永久性损伤，最好在两个月之内找到适配度达到65以上的向导完成结合”，特工头子神色凝重地说，“我个人强烈建议你重视此事，甚至将复仇者的任务暂且搁置。考虑到这个期限， 我们可能并没有太大的选择余地，幸好神盾的治疗向导团队里面有几名适配度达到要求的人选。13号向导和你的适配数值达到83，是所有人中最高的。”

“谢谢你的好意，Fury局长”，Steve感到一阵僵硬，他不想对Fury坦白精神动物的事情，但也不喜欢对任何人说谎，“我希望自己解决这件事。”

Nick Fury手指交叉若有所思。“自己解决这件事”，他用加重的语气重复，“你是说，你已经有了合适的向导人选吗，队长？”

是，是的我有。他有迷人的眼睛和可爱的小动作，他皮肤的触感非常美好，他的精神动物总是围着我打转，他甚至在我刚从冰冻中苏醒的时候就已经救过我一次了。他会是合适的向导，因为他是我唯一想要的向导——只不过他已经与我的队友结合，而即使他们未结合，我也无法给他一个。Steve苦涩地想。

“我会处理好的”，他听起来或许比意图表现出的更强硬一些，因为Fury有意识地收回身体前倾的攻击性姿势，转而靠进了扶手椅。

“我相信你的能力，队长”，Fury叹了口气，“我只是不相信你会严肃对待自己的个人福祉。这有点像是我们这一行的职业病，大家都见怪不怪了，但你们复仇者简直就是舍己为人的重灾区。”

Steve沉默了。他知道他的队友们或多或少都背负着沉重的过去，都是在舔着伤口试图弥补曾经犯下的错误或者造成的损害。除了钢铁侠，Steve不了解他的过去——但他对自己真实身份和过往经历讳莫如深的态度本身或许恰好能够证明，那其中必然不全是夏日白沙滩和甜蜜苹果派。

“假设你已经有了合适的向导人选——你们需要坦诚地谈一次，然后尽快来做适配度检测，这是方案A”，Fury用手势制止了Steve即将出口的反对，不容置疑地继续，“假设你心里暂时还没有人选——由于我是个推崇自由恋爱的开明家长，你有最多两个月时间找到一位，这是方案B。如果60天之内你不能带着某个心仪的向导来这里报到，我就只能按照程序安排13号向导和你结合了，她是个好姑娘，在成为治疗向导时就签过附加同意书，时刻准备为有需要的哨兵提供任何形式的帮助，这是方案C。”

“谢谢，Nick。”他实在不知道除了这个还能说什么。

“别放弃你自己，Steve”，特工头子说。

 

 

以钢铁侠的身份和Steve发睡前短信这件事让Tony有点心烦意乱。过去的十几个小时中，他让Jarvis从世界各地的博物馆和数据库调取了142份奇谱的3D扫描图，试图用交叉分析法破解那些绳结储存的信息。在识别出这种信息记载方式的大致逻辑之后，他飞快地写好程序主体，然后把枯燥的运算一股脑扔给了忠实的人工智能。

“运算结果出来之后叫醒我”，他打了个哈欠，把自己扔到工作间的旧沙发上。

“没问题，sir”，Jarvis温和地说，将工作间的灯光调成睡眠模式。

他在半分钟之内睡了过去。

 

Steve回到大厦已经是下午了，他向Jarvis确认了Tony的位置和状态，在得知对方在工作间度过了一个不眠之夜并且省略了早餐和午餐之后丝毫没有感到意外。

公共楼层空无一人，厨房流理台上扔着两个空碗，残存的气味表明它们之前被用于盛放草莓味爆米花和盐焗开心果。哨兵不吃这些含有人工添加剂或者盐分过多的零食，所以是Hulk，或许还有Coulson探员。不过如果Coulson探员来过，那么鹰眼大概也参与了——弓箭手对食物的过分热衷使得他持续铤而走险地尝试在哨兵饮食清单上被明确列为高危的各种美味，当然，是在向导的帮助下。Phil Coulson一向不是很赞成这件事，但Clint有时非常具有说服力。

他打开冰箱取出面包、乳酪和新鲜蔬菜，犹豫了一下，又翻出培根和酸黄瓜。冰箱门上还有罐蛋黄酱，但Steve没拿。他试图说服自己这个决定是为了Tony的饮食健康着想，而与蛋黄酱不小心沾上对方嘴角再被胡乱舔掉的糟糕联想没有任何关系。

Steve在做三明治的途中数次鬼使神差地看向咖啡机，但Tony的精神动物没在那里出现。尽管如此，他还是做了一杯以备需要，然后端着它们下楼去了。

Jarvis为他开启了工作间的门。

Tony仰面睡在房间角落的旧沙发上，四肢随意摊开，胸口的反应堆透过黑色背心散发着柔和的蓝光，在昏暗的光线中格外显眼。那只羽毛光亮的乌鸦趴在反应堆上，垂着脑袋也睡熟了。

Steve无意打扰他们。他小心地放下餐盘，从工作台上找到一些纸张和一支铅笔，然后随意坐下，开始信手涂画。

过了大约半个小时，Tony悠悠转醒，伸着懒腰发出一声满足的叹息。

“呃，嗨？”，Steve停下笔，不太确定地打了个招呼。

Tony受到惊吓般地缩了一下，意识到来人是Steve之后才肉眼可见地松了一口气。

“呃，队长”，他坐起来，有点不好意思地开口，“不知道你来了。Jarvis，为什么不叫醒我？”

“Sir，您入睡之前交代我，‘运算结果出来之后’叫醒您”，Jarvis的声音里有一丝可疑的愉悦，“而运算尚未完成。”

“不想打扰你休息”，Steve帮人工智能开脱，“正好我也没什么要紧的事情。我做了三明治，还有咖啡，不过已经凉了。”

“谢了队长，现在不太饿，或许过一会儿”，Tony的目光从Steve的脸部飘向他手边的纸笔，露出玩味的表情：“你在画我吗？”

“是”，Steve不好意思地承认了，“不过还没完成。”

“那就完成它，拜托，我想看”，Tony兴高采烈地说，“你需要我躺回去吗？”

Steve想说不需要，但Tony在通宵工作之后很可能只睡了短得可怜的一两个小时，他想让对方多躺一会儿，而不是立刻重新开始忘我地工作。“那样最好”，他说。

Tony依言重新放松地躺倒，双眼盯着天花板，在Steve勾勒面部线条的时候有一搭没一搭地同他闲聊，逗他发笑。这种简单的相处使得金发男人因为评估结果而蒙上阴霾的心情变得轻松了一些。

Steve正在专心给他模特的颧骨部分打阴影，他的哨兵嗅觉突然在咖啡、三明治、机油、旧沙发的布料和Tony的汗水之外捕捉到了另一种气味。他顿笔不着痕迹地闻了闻——那感觉类似高温煅烧中的某种金属，但掺杂着一丝冷杉木的气息，若有若无地飘散在空中。

“Tony”，他迟疑地问道，“你有按时喷信息素中和剂吗？”

沙发上的人扭头诧异地看着他：“我有，我在这方面一直都很注意，你……闻到什么了吗？”

“我不确定”，Steve放下画纸起身，朝着沙发的方向走了几步，气味变浓了一点，“我觉得是你的向导信息素。”

Tony用手臂把自己支起来，担忧地望着Steve：“你看起来不太好，今天不顺利？没去找治疗向导或者哨兵医师看一下吗？”

Steve咬牙沉默了一阵，然后承认：“没有，不过不要紧。”

Tony一骨碌爬起来，关切地看着Steve。他迟疑了片刻，仿佛在做什么激烈的思想斗争，然后下定决心似的开口提议：“你想要我帮忙看一眼吗？既然，你知道，我也凑合算是个向导。”

Steve几乎是震惊地望着他，脸上写满难以置信：“你要帮我看看？”

Tony显然误解了他的意思，开始慌张地辩解：“不需要也没关系的，我毕竟，你知道，不是专业的。只是猜测，如果你甚至能够透过中和剂闻到我的信息素，说不定意味着你的哨兵本能觉得我能帮点忙。我不是想——”

“Tony”，Steve打断了他的喋喋不休，“谢谢你，我很感激，而且我想我确实需要，就只是……有点惊讶。你不愿意公开向导身份，我以为你不喜欢这样，而且你和——”

得到确认的向导毫不犹豫地伸手抚上Steve的脸颊。那感觉过于舒适，Steve几乎立即停止说话和思考，本能地靠了过去。向导信息素的味道更明显了，他陶醉地吸了一口气。

“哨兵”，Tony低声询问，“喜欢你闻到的吗？”

“你很好闻”，Steve用那双蓝得犯规的眼睛望着他。

Tony对那个注视报以微笑，之前的紧绷逐渐消失了。

“你醒来时的那次其实是个意外，我当时没想着……我很久没做过这个了”，他一边在背心上蹭了蹭手掌，一边向Steve坦白，“技能生疏，只能试着做些最基本的感官屏蔽之类的。”

“谢谢，Tony，那就已经足够好了”，Steve听起来非常真诚。

小个子男人抬起双手，一只搭在Steve后颈裸露的肌肤上，一只轻轻握住他的小臂。他清了清嗓子，然后缓缓闭上眼睛。

 

Steve在乐声中醒来。

舒缓的钢琴旋律，抒情的女声吟唱，让他的身心慢慢平复下来。那是一首老歌，Steve认识那个旋律，《Try to remember》，这是……Howard喜欢的歌。

他睁开眼，惊讶地发现自己不在Tony的工作间里。这里更加……具有生活气息，装潢风格有些复古，但也不像Steve所熟悉的四十年代那么陈旧过时。他缓缓起身，循着乐声，通过唯一的门来到相邻的房间。那是一间琴房，有位女士正悠闲地在钢琴前自弹自唱，她上了年纪但气质颇佳，面庞安详，妆容精致，头发被仔细地盘起。一个衣着整齐服帖但头发桀骜不驯的大男孩靠在墙边，他阖眸倾听的安静侧脸看起来就像是Howard本人，只不过比Steve记忆中的样子年轻大约十岁。

——那是少年时期的Tony Stark，而弹琴的女士应该就是他的母亲Maria，Steve从未有幸得见的、让Howard最终安定下来的传奇女性。

这一切都只存在于Tony的回忆之中，Steve意识到，这里是Tony的……精神图景。

他在Tony的精神图景里面，而甚至不知道自己是如何进来的。他们说好了Tony只引导Steve调节感官，而这个……这个太亲密了。

“Tony？”他试探性地呼唤。

年轻人猛然睁开眼睛震惊地望着他，精神图景随即开始迅速崩塌，玻璃窗炸裂成飞溅的碎片，吊灯砸在钢琴上发出沉重的低音，天花板和墙壁开始瓦解，一大块砾石向他头顶坠落——

“Tony！”

Steve猛地扑过去用自己的手臂和背部护住对方，他们失去了平衡，在重力作用下摔向地板——

 

两人痉挛般地醒来，此起彼伏地剧烈喘息着。Tony发出一声压抑的痛苦呜咽，Steve近乎惊恐地检视他的状况，发现对方并未受伤才逐渐平复了呼吸和心跳。

然后他意识到了他们的当前处境。

他们正以一种相当亲密的姿势面对面倒在那张旧沙发上，Steve凭借体型优势以一种极具领地意识的方式把Tony困在自己和沙发之间，而Tony的前额正在Steve的颈间无意识地来回磨蹭。浓郁的、好闻的向导信息素充斥着Steve的鼻腔，一阵微弱的电流从肌肤相触的地方向身体其他部位迅速蔓延，令他皮肤微烫并且下体硬得发疼。

——结合热的前兆。

他凭借全部毅力挣扎着放开对方站了起来，踉踉跄跄地退了两步。

焦距就在此时回到了那双涣散的焦糖色眼眸里。Tony的表情由空白到疑惑，再由震惊到慌乱，最后变成纯然的惊恐无措。

“我不……那是……对不起……”Tony语无伦次地道歉，他的双手颤抖不已，脸上毫无血色。

“Tony”，Steve努力无视自己身体的异样，克制地向前迈了半步，试图安抚对方。

对方仓皇躲闪，落荒而逃。

Steve独自站在空荡荡的工作间里，右手仍维持着伸出的姿势。他痛苦地闭上眼，感受着那曾令他欢欣的向导信息素在空气循环装置的作用下逐渐变得寡淡。

那个看起来格外可口的三明治仍在桌上一口未动，咖啡早已冷透了。


	5. Chapter 5

在工作间发生的事情，无论那是什么，Tony显然并不想要。Steve给自己敲响了警钟：他不能越过界限，利用Tony的善意得寸进尺，如果他还在乎与Tony的友谊，还有与钢铁侠的。他想要当面道歉，他们可以好好谈一次然后忘记这次意外，从此以后约法三章。Steve不会再越雷池一步，无论他内心有多么渴望。

他希望他们还会是朋友。

然而，有个基本上等同于大厦本身的、无所不能的人工智能管家显然有助于那个天才躲开任何他想躲的人。那件事情发生后的三天之中，Steve连他的影子都没见着。

第四天早上，Tony顶着鸟窝般的一头乱发和深重的黑眼圈脚步虚浮地走进餐厅，无视围坐在桌旁用餐的一众复仇者，径直投奔了咖啡机。

Steve在对方路过自己身后的瞬间僵硬了。他没料到隔了这么长时间仍能从Tony身上闻到一丝属于他自己的哨兵信息素。Tony大概没有意识到这个——向导的五感与常人无异，博士也不可能知道，但其余的复仇者都是哨兵，他们察觉了吗？

钢铁侠……察觉了吗？

这几天没什么任务，钢铁侠也没有在大厦的公共区域出现过。但……如果像鹰眼之前说过的那样，他由天台直接进入Tony的楼层再从那里离开，如果他们近距离单独相处，像那天Steve和Tony在工作间那样亲密，或者更进一步……那不可能逃过他的嗅觉。

这像是对Tony和钢铁侠的双重背叛和伤害。Steve的心情糟糕透了。

而大脑处于半停转状态的Tony只是本能地凭借肢体记忆给自己做了一杯双倍意式特浓咖啡，径自坐在Banner博士身边的空位上，用脏兮兮的手指拣走了对方盘子里的烤香肠。 老好人Bruce Banner担忧地看了Tony一眼，然后叹着气帮他取了一片烤土司。Tony接过来，看都没看就塞进嘴里吃掉了。

鹰眼好笑地看着他们，然后露出恶作剧式的笑容，把自己的餐叉递了过去。黑寡妇赶在Tony接过去之前截走了那支叉子，扭头敲在弓箭手的脑袋上。

Tony困惑地看着自己向前伸出却抓了个空的手。

“给你这个，吾友”，Thor大方地塞了一只盛满清水的玻璃杯给他，“你看起来急需补充水分。”

Tony毫不抱怨地接过去喝了。

Steve把盯着餐盘的目光挪到黑发男人的脸上，意外地发现对方也在看着他，眼神迷茫但毫不躲闪。

但那也只是几秒钟而已。随后，双倍浓度的咖啡因开始发挥作用，逐渐清醒过来的Tony立即中断了这个尴尬的对视。他转而向复仇者们宣布：“我破解出来了，那些一团乱麻的秘鲁绳子。”

“有点意外你用了这么久”，Bruce说，“抱歉没帮上什么忙，这几天一直是Hulk占据上风。”

“没事，伙计”，Tony啜了一口咖啡，“语言文字从来都不是我的领域，所以我采取了科学的手段——写个程序，筛选一下结果，中间的苦差事都交给老伙计Jarvis。”

“为您服务，Sir”，Jarvis的声音从天花板上传来。

“所以丢失的藏品里面储存着什么信息？”Steve努力让自己的关切点回到任务里。上一次他们擒获的入侵者被证实是一队雇佣兵，但他们对雇主的身份和意图毫不知情，没能提供任何有用的信息。失窃物品本身仍然是复仇者拥有的唯一线索。

Tony掏出一个平板，把破译结果投影在餐桌上方。以实物的3D扫描图为基础，附加的红蓝文字分别表示单个绳结的直译和串连后的英语译文，沿着绳子朝不同方向伸展。

“‘在一切之初，智慧和知识与动物同在，因为至高的Tirawa不与人直接交谈’，还有这个，‘至高神灵无所不见、无所不闻、从不遗忘，从此刻直至永远，他赐予每个人所应得的精神家园’”，Clint歪着头跳跃式地读着其中某些语句，“挺诗意的，看起来像是某种神话或者宗教。谁会想偷这个？邪恶的学术宅收藏狂人？”

“印加人是生活在几百年前的南美洲原住民，这是他们认识世界的方式”，已经明显恢复正常状态的Tony离开餐桌，用夸张的肢体语言陈述自己的分析，“可能是普通的文物盗窃，也可能不是。因为去掉这层语焉不详的神秘主义面纱之后，这些句子中提到的动物和精神家园什么的，看起来与精神动物和精神图景可疑地相似。我认为它可能实际上记载的是印加人关于哨兵向导起源、力量和行为准则的认知。”

“听起来很冷！”Thor兴奋地说。

“这个单词不是那样用的”，Bruce好心纠正他，“正确的说法是‘酷’。”

黑寡妇一副若有所思的样子。“Stark的推测有道理”，她认同道，然后转向雷神，“Thor，阿斯加德的典籍里有关于哨兵向导的类似记载吗？”

“有”，金发大个子庄重地点了点头。

“……然后呢？”鹰眼问道。

Thor不好意思地挠挠头，然后咧嘴笑了：“具体细节我不甚清楚。Loki知晓这些，他一直是家里比较聪明好学的那个。”

Clint夸张地翻了个白眼。在Thor的心目中，他的弟弟兼向导Loki是个秉性纯真善良、天资聪颖过人、只由于父兄的疏忽和不当对待才步入歧途的失足天使。他能够正视Loki的欺骗、背叛和曾犯下的种种罪行，也支持他应当得到恰如其分的惩罚，但从不允许他人对此评头论足。而他自己每次提及Loki，脸上总是挂着那种蠢兮兮的笑。

说真的，Clint一度以为自己和Natasha、Phil的三角关系在哨兵向导界已经足够标新立异了，但他们在一个愿打一个愿挨、不断重复着“背叛-和解-利用-原谅”桥段的阿斯加德兄弟面前简直就是小巫见大巫。

“你能在方便的时候问问他吗？”，Steve问道。

Thor答应下来，承诺晚些时候回阿斯加德询问Loki此事。

他们就是在此时收到了神盾局的讯息。

“九头蛇士兵和毁灭博士的机器人”，Phil Coulson探员言简意赅地说，“市政厅门前。”

“红骷髅和毁灭博士联手了？”Natasha扬起眉毛。

“场面有点混乱”，Coulson的脸上没什么表情，“不过更像是红骷髅和毁灭博士分手了 。”

事实证明Coulson的直觉是准确的。

他们抵达现场的时候，十架毁灭博士的战斗机器人正锲而不舍地追打着散作小股的九头蛇士兵——五名向导，十四名普通人类和二十三名哨兵，Steve从百米之外就能闻到他们狂躁不安的信息素。

事情有点蹊跷。红骷髅和毁灭博士不是同一个路数的反派，但一向井水不犯河水。而且当训练有素的哨兵对上机器人的时候，通常不会被压制得如此毫无还手之力。

他看了一眼站在昆式飞机尾部的钢铁侠，这个飞行途中反常地一言不发的队友。对方背对着他，打开舱门正准备跳下去。

“等一下！”，Steve以队长的姿态开口阻拦，将私人尴尬暂时搁置，“我们需要制定作战计划！”

钢铁侠偏过头，语调里听不出情绪波动：“我有个计划——作战。”

随后他纵身一跃而下，雕鸮也紧随其后冲出了昆式飞机。

“Hulk！”，Steve强压下愤怒和忧虑，交代队伍里唯一的非哨兵，“帮我留意他。”

Hulk吼叫着跟了上去。

“寡妇、鹰眼，我需要你们靠近一些弄清情况，注意那些机器人是否有古怪。Thor，从高处远程攻击，不要进入肉搏战。”

明确任务的几人迅速投入战斗。

 

Steve成功地用一记盾牌吸引了机器人的注意，阻止它继续向平民聚集的方向移动。他在密集的炮火中努力躲闪，将对方引向一处小广场。

广场中央有座喷泉，喷泉正中是一尊大理石雕像。他巧妙地一跃，稳稳落在雕像顶端，随即又是一跃，在那金属怪物来得及作出反应之前落在它的头顶，把盾牌砸进了控制中枢。机器人在一片飞溅的火花中瘫痪了。

他抬起头确认队友的情况：Thor站在高楼顶端，用锤子召唤雷电彻底击毁了两架机器人，并扬起风暴困住了几名试图趁乱逃跑的九头蛇士兵；Natasha在Clint的掩护下翻到了另一架机器人背后的死角，正用手腕的电子装置入侵它的防火墙；不远处，Hulk低吼着把两架机器人砸在一起，彻底报废了它们；钢铁侠在Hulk上方，用掌心的斥力炮击退试图包围黑寡妇和鹰眼的另外三架，直到Thor和Hulk合力把它们砸进地面，形成巨大的凹坑。

他大步跑过去，准备帮自己的队友彻底结束战斗。一些黑衣的神盾特工已经开始围上来，逮捕剩余的九头蛇士兵，清理混乱不堪的现场。

钢铁侠收起了斥力炮，在半空中转身面向Steve，金属面甲上散发幽蓝光芒的眼睛一动不动地望着他。他在今天的战斗中格外沉默，而Steve觉得自己知道原因。

“队长”，金属质感的声音自战斗开始后第一次开口，悬浮着的盔甲向美国队长的方向飞了几米。金属包裹的手指伸向颈侧，在隐藏的按钮上轻按了一下，面甲随即发出咔哒一声，似乎准备升起来。

一枚导弹从背后击中了他。

“钢铁侠！”，Steve大声呼喊，加快脚步冲向他，难以相信自己竟然没能及时发现这次偷袭，“Hulk！”

绿巨人一跃而起，在半空中接住了笔直下坠的金红色身影。

Steve稍微松了口气，然后他的余光注意到另一枚导弹——来自躲在暗处的最后一架机器人——正飞向黑寡妇和鹰眼。美国队长绝不会让同样的事情降临在另外两名队友身上——他抛出盾牌，在半空中击毁了它。紧随其后是第三枚导弹，正笔直地向Steve自己飞来，只剩下几米距离，而盾牌尚未回到手边。Steve只来得及向侧方纵身一跃，有点狼狈地原地打了个滚，导弹就在他两秒钟前站立的地方爆炸了。

刺耳的噪音，来自哨兵听觉所能感知的全部频段。

刺目的光亮，如同手术台上胜似白昼的耀眼照明。

刺鼻的气味，灼烧着鼻腔和喉管里的每一处黏膜。

没有向导从旁协助，如此近距离的强烈刺激足以摧毁一名哨兵。但Steve接受过特殊训练，让他必要时能够保持自控、调节感官。他试着调低五感的灵敏度……却被某种他所不熟悉的未知力量阻止了。

声音、光线和气味源源不断地刺激着神经，他痛苦地蜷缩起来，体验到了前所未有的剧烈过载。突然之间，地面上的每一道石纹、每一粒尘埃都粗糙得难以忍受。他能够清楚听见纽约湾上空海鸟振翅的声音，而几米之外队友的呼唤却显得遥远而疏离。

痛感达到顶峰，随即开始消退，这不是个好兆头。他的意识在麻木，在嘶鸣，在盘旋，拖拽着千疮百孔的躯体一同坠向某种未知的黑暗。

他感知到一队神盾局的治疗向导正奔向他的所在地，他感知到雷神焦急地从楼顶一跃而下，他感知到钢铁侠挣开Hulk的保护，被金属盔甲包裹的手臂努力伸向他……

但一切都不再重要了。他唯一想要的就是坠落——坠落是舒适的，坠落是令人安心的，坠落是……注定的。

一道白色的影子划破黑暗冲向他，伴随着急促的翅膀拍击声，一只雪白的……鸽子。那鸟儿迅速飞近，收起双翼像颗炮弹一样重重撞上Steve的脸颊，近乎疯狂地抓挠着他的鼻梁。

那很痛，非常痛，Steve抬手捉住它。他只需轻轻一扯，就能让这小东西化作一摊带血的凌乱羽毛，让它停止阻挠自己的坠落，但他就是……没有那么做。

被擒获的鸽子仍然固执地啄着他的手指，这触发了Steve记忆深处的一阵悸动。他鬼使神差地放开了它。但重获自由的鸟儿没有飞走，只是安静地站在Steve的掌心抖抖羽毛，歪头用那双宝石般的眼睛与他对视。

Steve迟疑着用指尖碰触鸟儿的背部，那……并不是想象中的脆弱易碎，它摸起来坚实温暖，脉搏急促而稳定地跳动着。鸟儿并未因触摸退缩，反倒依偎进他掌心的弧度，化作一道柔和的光芒融入了他的血肉。

这使他感到前所未有的……完整。突如其来的狂喜令他膝盖发软、战栗不止，每一寸骨骼和肌肤都在欢唱。

坠落不知何时停止了，黑暗开始消退。

Steve能够感觉到自己置身担架之上，被遮光板和柔软的吸音材料包围起来。

向导，他在昏迷过去之前模糊地意识到，我拥有了一名向导。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *标题中的三种鸟类至此全部出场：乌鸦、猫头鹰（雕鸮）和鸽子这三者是Tony精神动物的三种形态，至于此种情况出现的原因以及它们所分别代表的含义，下文的情节中会给出解释。同样，关于Steve没有精神动物、无法完整结合的事情也会有交代。但为了不影响阅读体验，暂时不作透露。可以给出的信息是，目前Tony自己只知晓乌鸦和猫头鹰两种形态，尚未意识到鸽子的存在，也暂且不知道和队长的精神结合。
> 
> *本文中关于精神动物的私设是，它们是“哨兵或向导的内心在现实世界中的忠实映射”，而不是“基于哨兵或向导性格特点、拥有自主行为的个体”。例如Tony的乌鸦会试图钻咖啡机并不是因为它本身是一只咖啡因成瘾的鸟儿，而是由于Tony当时急需一杯咖啡，他的需求和愿望通过精神动物被反映出来了。同理，乌鸦频繁在队长身边现身也不是因为它是一只喜欢骚扰金发碧眼大胸翘臀帅哥的神烦鸟，而是因为Tony总是不由自主地想着队长。哨兵或向导可以用谎言或面具来掩饰自己、误导别人，但他们的精神动物可能会违背本人意愿向他们信任的人展示真实的内心世界。大家意会一下哈~


	6. Chapter 6

第六章 **  
  
  
  
**Tony在静室外烦躁地踱步，不知道事情是如何发展到这般境地的。  
  
队长在几个小时前的行动中受了伤——不是一般的皮肉伤，而是针对哨兵的攻击导致的感官过载，比普通创伤更加凶险。钢铁侠，当然，和其他的复仇者一起将他送到神盾接受治疗。但这不够——透过盔甲面罩和静室的隔音玻璃墙看着Steve，束手无策——这远远不够。所以他在短暂逗留之后以最高速度飞回大厦，换了一身Tony Stark装束，然后重新回到这里。  
  
瞧，这就是在队友面前保持秘密身份的不便之处。但是他能怪得了谁呢？  
  
在战斗结束的时候……在他们以为战斗已经结束的时候，他曾想升起面甲向复仇者们坦白自己的真实身份。有点冲动、不合时宜，可谁让他是Tony Stark呢。但那个时机已经失去了，而队长重伤昏迷情况未明的现在显然是一个即使按照他的标准也过于糟糕的时机。  
  
“Stark，能行行好坐下吗？”，鹰眼低声抱怨，“你晃得我眼晕。”  
  
Tony瞪了他一眼，但还是放缓脚步走到玻璃墙外站定，让自己能够尽量靠近里面的伤员。静室里光线很昏暗，这也是为了减轻受伤哨兵的身心负担。没有哨兵的超级视力，他只能勉强辨识出Steve侧脸的轮廓。  
  
他很少有机会能在不被哨兵敏锐感官发现的情况下放肆地观察对方。此刻，Tony的目光是自己都不曾意识到的痴迷，他近于贪婪地凝视着Steve。躺在那里的男人看起来很……平静，几乎是满足的，仿佛在睡眠中得到了某种祈盼已久的珍宝，而Tony好奇那究竟是什么，或者，谁。  
  
身为超级哨兵、手持盾牌英勇战斗的美国队长无疑是一个传奇，而Steve Rogers……Steve Rogers又何尝不是？在他还是那个来自布鲁克林的病弱小个子、连呼吸平稳的一枕安眠都无比奢侈的时候，就拥有健康常人所无法企及的钢铁般的意志和金子般的心。  
  
Tony喜欢Steve因为自己而微笑或大笑的每个瞬间，但他厌恶肆无忌惮与对方调情、并因那些美好笑容而得寸进尺的自己。Steve值得比他更好的朋友和伴侣，一名有能力保护他的向导，一个……坦然接受自己本来的样子而不是厌弃它的人。  
  
哨兵医师说他已经脱离了危险，只是不知为何没有醒来，Steve的治疗向导将会从这里接手查明原因。他们叫她13号向导，Sharon Carter，Peggy Carter的侄女。  
  
Tony心烦意乱地把前额贴在玻璃上，发出吃痛的嘶声。他不小心碰到了战斗中摔出来的淤青——被Hulk接住的确好于直接砸在地面上，但也好得有限。在他掩饰性地声称自己在工作室里绊了一跤的时候，还收到了Natasha的白眼和Clint的嘲笑。  
  
等他再次把目光投向静室里时，Steve的病床上多了一个可疑的黑影。Tony立即警觉起来，想要叫个哨兵——或许黑寡妇，她的直觉比雷神敏锐、口风又比鹰眼严紧——过来看一眼。然而他随即意识到它是什么。  
  
他自己的精神动物，那只乌鸦，团成一团趴在Steve的胸口。他用最凌厉的目光盯着它，试图让它知趣地飞走或者消失。但那鸟儿固执地待在原地——只要Tony Stark仍然在脑海中思考关于Steve Rogers的种种，它就拒绝挪一挪尊贵的爪子。  
  
这个该死的小叛徒。  
  
然而几分钟后Tony放弃了在心底诅咒自己的精神动物，因为Steve睁开了那双蓝得让人心碎的眼睛。他艰难地转过头，看到了以可笑姿势趴在玻璃外面的Tony。  
  
Tony松了一口气，与此同时心中警铃大作。他还没忘记在工作间发生的那些让两人无比尴尬的事情。  
  
“队长醒了”，他提醒复仇者们。  
  
然后脚底抹油地逃跑了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
刚刚苏醒的Steve有些眩晕。Tony在静室外关切地看着他的画面如此不真实，眨眼之间就消失无踪。但……有件东西证明了这不是幻觉。  
  
之前趴在他胸口的鸟儿不知何时站了起来，正专注地俯视着他。Steve着迷地意识到它的眼睛与Tony如此相似，闪烁着同样的狡黠光芒。  
  
13号向导放轻脚步走进静室，映入眼帘的第一幕就是Steve对着某种她看不见的东西面露微笑。  
  
“队长？”，她低声问，“很高兴看到你醒了……感觉如何？”  
  
“还好……实际上是很好”，Steve回答，“谢谢你特意过来，Sharon。”  
  
13号向导耸耸肩，坐在床头的椅子上。她的精神动物，一只金色的拉布拉多犬，摇着尾巴嗅了嗅Steve的手臂。乌鸦不满地扑扇着翅膀飞走了。  
  
“如果你不介意的话，我需要查看一下你的状态。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
她伸出右手，将手指搭在Steve颈侧，闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
一小时后。  
  
“Sharon”，神盾局长Fury看着门口的女特工，挥手示意她进来坐下，“Rogers队长的检查结果怎么样？”  
  
“恐怕有点复杂，局长”，13号向导的表情挣扎在欣慰与凝重之间，“简而言之——他结合了。”  
  
Fury的表情看不出变化：“和谁？”  
  
“不知道。那并不是个完整的结合——完成结合最少也需要三天不被打扰的独处时间，考虑到队长最近的日程表，他不太可能在我们不知情的情况下自主结合。那更像是在这次战斗中意外形成的单向精神链接，由向导发起，队长没来得及以任何形式标记他或她，因此我无法从他这边探查到对面的情况。”  
  
“考虑到他是美国队长，我对‘意外’的那部分不是很确定。他的哨兵身份一直是公开的，未结合状态也早已不是秘密了。如果这次九头蛇和毁灭博士的冲突就是一场戏码、一个陷阱，目的是给他套上枷锁？你就是一名向导，你知道在单向结合状态下向导对哨兵的影响可以达到何种程度。”  
  
13号向导点点头：“我知道，您的忧虑并非毫无道理，但……恕我直言，头儿，我不觉得这个精神链接是某个超级反派掌控下的向导有意而为。我在队长的潜意识之中感受到了重度神游留下的痕迹——他被袭击之后很可能已经开始坠入‘井’，那名向导在挽救他时自身也承担了极大的风险。当一名反派需要许多特质，但我不认为‘舍己为人’是其中之一。除此之外，那个精神链接也过于薄弱，随时都有断裂的可能，我怀疑对方从未接受过正规的向导训练。”  
  
“我们会首先在被逮捕的九头蛇向导中进行排查，但你的意见也有其价值”，Fury皱起眉头，在电脑屏幕上快速操作，找到事情发生时的战斗录像，“现场有六名神盾自己的治疗向导，还有一部分未来得及全部疏散的普通民众，他们之中也可能有些是向导体质。我们会找出他或她，对这个精神链接进行全面测评，再决定采取何种措施。”  
  
“关于这个，我有一条额外情报”，Sharon用手指梳理着柔顺的金发，“队长告诉我他看见了对方的精神动物。”  
  
“这的确能降低搜索难度”，Fury说，“它是什么？”  
  
“鸽子”，13号向导回答，“一只白色的鸽子。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve感觉自己已无大碍，但哨兵医师坚持要他留院观察。他百无聊赖地半躺在静室的病床上，摆弄着Tony送给他的特制手机——Stark工业出品，显示屏、扬声器、机身外壳甚至系统软件都为五感灵敏的哨兵特别设计。有了这个，任何没有四倍自控力的普通哨兵都可以安心接听电话而不用担心对方突然开始大吼大叫，玩时下最流行的格斗游戏时也不会被炫目的光效刺得眼睛生疼。  
  
Tony不是传统意义上的那种向导……但他以自己独特的方式保护着哨兵。  
  
说起保护……不知道钢铁侠现在怎么样了？他被第一枚导弹击中后从空中笔直坠落的样子还历历在目。如果那是某种“哨兵炸弹”，那具金红色的装甲能否妥善地保护同为哨兵的钢铁侠？  
  
Steve皱起眉头。Tony刚才慌张离去，是否意味着钢铁侠的状况不容乐观？病房外的匆匆一瞥之间，他注意到黑发男人的额角和颧骨上有明显的淤青，不知道怎么弄的，但看起来……不太好。  
  
他戳开联系人，犹豫着拨通了对方的号码。  
  
“队长？”，Tony的声音有点疲惫，“医生允许你使用手机？你好些了吗？”  
  
“嗨，Tony”，Steve拘谨地说，“我没事了……你在忙什么？”  
  
“修理”，对方言简意赅地回答，然后突然想起一件正事，“队长，帮我个忙？毁灭博士的机器人——我听说唯一一架完整的被Fury那个老滑头弄走了。但Bruce和我，我们需要对它进行分析，才能搞明白击中你的到底是什么。你能不能帮我说服他——”  
  
说到那些机器人……“钢铁侠也被击中了”，Steve趁机问道，“他还好吗？他和你在一起吗？”  
  
正在工作间里埋首修理的Tony停掉嗡嗡作响的工具，看了一眼面前的盔甲。盔甲蓝色的眼睛也看着他。  
  
这不是欺骗，他安慰自己，他只是暂时隐瞒了一半的真相，等到时机合适的时候他会主动向队长坦白。  
  
“嗯，比你好些”，他敷衍着，“机器人的事我就当你答应了。队长，你还需要别的什么吗？制服升级？盾牌检修？”  
  
“不，呃……是”，Steve说，“我需要知道你是不是还好。我看见你脸上挂了彩。”  
  
“在工作间被Dum-E绊了一跤”，他大言不惭地拿无辜的机械手臂当替罪羊，“听着队长，别替钢铁侠和我担心些有的没的，谨遵医嘱乖乖养伤就好。我已经在着手处理盔甲的问题了，拧拧螺丝、喷喷漆、一点升级——明早就能把你的队友还给你，保证跟全新的没什么两样。”  
  
Steve稍稍松了一口气，但内疚感仍然盘踞在胸腔里：“我很抱歉，Tony。”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“钢铁侠是复仇者队伍的关键火力，是我重要的战友，但他也是你的……”，Steve想说哨兵，但出于某种未知的心理咽了回去，“……保镖。而你选择这样一位……保镖，显然是因为你需要他在身边尽到保护职责。他以兼职身份加入复仇者，但我们几乎每次战斗任务都召唤他全程参加。Chitauri人入侵那次，他甚至险些没能从虫洞回到地球——”  
  
“队长”，Tony困惑地打断了他，“你在试图表达什么？”  
  
“我打算和Fury谈谈”，Steve轻声说，“关于在战局允许的情况下，适当减少非必要出动钢铁侠的频率。”  
  
对方沉默了片刻，仿佛在梳理整件事情的前因后果，然后瞬间变得怒不可遏。  
  
“见鬼，Rogers！”，Steve听见线路另一端暴躁的脚步声和突然加快的心跳，“你和钢铁侠商量过吗？关于你打算把他开除出——部分开除出队伍，就因为我在自己的工作间里摔了个跟头？你这小题大做的——自以为是的——你觉得我——”  
  
他猛地停下脚步、尖锐地吸了一口气，Steve从线路里只能听见急促的心跳声。  
  
“……这和我是个向导有关，是吗，队长？”，Tony再次开口时似乎冷静了一点，“我应该早些察觉的，自从你第一次撞见我的精神动物之后，就总是一副提心吊胆保护欲过剩的样子。”  
  
“Tony”，Steve急切地辩解，“我不是——”  
  
“你知道吗”，但对方再次打断他，“我或许碰巧是个向导，但我并不需要你的保护，超级哨兵。如果那只煤球似的蠢鸟给你带来了困扰……或者那天在工作间发生的意外引起了什么误解……我很抱歉，真的抱歉。”  
  
他的嗓音嘶哑，每个字的音量和气势都比前一个弱上半分，但始终清晰可闻。  
  
通话断了，Steve举着手机的右臂缓缓垂落下来。  
  
“或许你是对的”，他喃喃低语，试图让自己接受一个简单而残忍的事实。Tony不想要他的保护，Tony不想要……他。  
  
两个月，这是Fury给他的时限。哪怕Tony跟钢铁侠不是结合的哨兵和向导，他也从没奢望过对方会愿意和自己结合。他只是……拖延着，希望他们能多一点相处的时间。  
  
但或许放弃这自私的念头才是对所有人最好的选择。  
  
他想起Tony的乌鸦歪头打量自己的样子，和试图钻进咖啡机的可笑一幕。  
  
他想起钢铁侠的雕鸮凌厉的目光和盘旋在高空的身影。  
  
他想起那只鸽子，想起它那不知姓名的向导主人，想起Sharon提到的精神链接。  
  
他想要微笑，嘴角却僵硬着跌落下去。  
  
过了很久——也可能只是片刻，他终于下定决心拨出另一个号码。  
  
“Fury局长”，他努力漠视心底近乎绝望的渴求，亲口宣判自己的刑罚，希望能够藉此得到原谅和解脱，“我想我们需要一个方案D。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony放下手机，有种强烈的冲动想要砸掉点什么。  
  
他抄起离自己最近的一个金属扳手，手臂肌肉收紧，放松，再次收紧，最后彻底放松。他发出一声烦躁的咕哝，把扳手随意扔回台面，脸朝下倒进了那个旧沙发。  
  
那个他和Steve曾经在上面搂搂抱抱的旧沙发。  
  
他知道……他当时能感觉到Steve勃起了。他的热度，他的气息，他占有性的身体姿态……有那么一瞬间Tony误以为那是因为他想要自己。然而随后他就意识到那是什么——自己失控的向导能力引发了未结合哨兵的结合热，而其他的一切不过是整个生理机制的一部分罢了。  
  
他不自量力地提出帮忙，他承诺过“只是感官屏蔽”而Steve相信了他，但他所做的却是在无意中把对方拖进自己的精神图景中遭遇危险，鲁莽地引发对方的结合热，再抛下他独自面对后果。  
  
他辜负了Steve给予的信任。  
  
但另一方面，Tony冷冷地想，Steve也辜负了他的信任。  
  
隐藏向导属性是明智的，隐藏钢铁侠的真实身份也是明智的。Steve Rogers或许是个友善可靠、值得信赖的同伴，但身为美国队长的那个超级哨兵显然觉得向导缺乏自我保护能力。仅仅由于Tony某些愚蠢的摔伤，他就打算让自己的队友回家当保姆，倘若美国队长得知那金红色的装甲包裹着的就是装甲制造者本人、身为向导的Tony Stark，他恐怕再也别想踏进战场一步——至少不可能以复仇者的身份。Steve会……把他从队伍里除名，或许以某种委婉含蓄、善解人意、不失体面的方式，但开除就是开除。  
  
被Steve发现向导身份是个意外，他无计可施但也无甚可抱怨。然而他今天早些时候竟然愚蠢到想要主动摘掉面甲，在众人面前坦承自己就是钢铁侠。  
  
多么天真啊，Stark。  
  
他用布满老茧和细小伤疤的手指抚过沙发布料，思及自己在电话中所言很可能伤害了Steve的感情——他知道Steve的本意只是出于关心，并无意打击自己那可怜的自尊。  
  
但事实就是如此：美国队长需要钢铁侠，超级哨兵需要一名向导。  
  
——没有谁想要Tony Stark。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有点蠢而且很闹心的过渡章，两个人都觉得自己是被嫌弃的那个，都在自我否定中准备放开对方。  
> 然鹅……他们已经在彼此不知晓的情况下阴差阳错地扯了证【呸


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章  
  
  
  
** “我们找到了什么？”Nick Fury问道。  
  
一头爽利黑色短发的Maria Hill探员展开资料如实汇报：“范围内未找到能够完全匹配描述的精神动物，局长。如果适当降低检索条件，则有两位候选。一位是我们自己人，Barbara Morse探员，她当时在营救美国队长的治疗向导队伍中，精神动物是一只白色的仿声鸟。另一位是出现在事发地点附近的平民，Liam Sutherland，生于加州，32岁，职业是心理医师，他的精神动物是一只浅灰色的斑鸠。”  
  
“和目标哨兵的适配指数？”  
  
“她的只有42，他的达到75。”  
  
“这个结果可稍微有点意外”，Fury的独眼眯了起来。  
  
“意外的好，还是意外的糟？”Hill看起来并不真的对答案感到好奇，提问只是某种例行公事。  
  
“我们很快就能知道了”，Fury双手交叉支撑着下巴，“谢谢，Maria，我现在需要想一想。”  
  
Maria冷淡地点点头，离开时带上了门。  
  
Fury保持着那个姿势陷入了沉思。  
  
即使美国队长没有打电话向他求助，要求采取“方案D”——即找到白色鸽子的向导主人，他也打算做同样的事情。只不过搜寻结果着实令人失望。  
  
不可能是她——她的适配程度太低，不足以和队长形成有效的精神链接。  
  
也不可能是他——资料显示他和妻子拥有非常稳定的结合，他们之间的适配程度远远超过他和队长。此外，Fury的特工直觉就是拒绝相信美国队长会和某个偶然遇见的平凡上班族结合。  
  
虽然Sharon说过精神链接是由向导发起，但Fury不认为哪名向导能够强迫超级哨兵与之结合。与此同时，Steve Rogers又相当传统，他愿意接受的结合向导更可能是某个与他朝夕相处、或者殊途同归、或者羁绊深厚的人。  
  
他们一定是遗漏了什么。  
  
他在脑海中重新列出当时在场的所有人，再逐一排除。  
  
一个之前被遗漏的死角，一个微弱但切实存在的可能性，从千头万绪中缓缓浮现出来——  
  
复仇者，队长自己的队伍之中，唯一尚未公开身份的那位。  
  
身为特工头子具有某些得天独厚的优势，他确实知道一些别人不知道的秘密，比如钢铁侠盔甲里面的人是谁。  
  
现在看来，或许这个男人还隐藏着另一个他尚不知晓的秘密，不过这种状态不会维持多久了。如果他的猜想得到证实，如果这人确实就是与美国队长建立了精神链接的向导——他远不是一个完美的结合对象，但比起所有其他的可能性，他要好得多、也合情合理得多——Nick Fury打算狠狠踢他的屁股，然后把他同七天量的食物、饮水、消耗品和被他始乱终弃的美国队长一起关进神盾局为最危险的超级罪犯打造的牢房，不完成结合别想出来。  
  
“Maria”，他通过内线呼叫对方，“给我接Tony Stark，天空母舰的引擎系统出了点小问题，我们需要他尽快过来做一次技术咨询。”  
  
  
  
  
“我以为你叫我来是为了解决引擎问题”，Tony双手插在西裤口袋里，看着领路的初级探员退出局长办公室、关门落锁，然后扭过头，不动声色地打量这间办公室的主人。  
  
Nick Fury也用那只独眼打量着他。  
  
Hill探员面无表情地看着他们两个，一时之间没有人开口。  
  
Fury打破了沉默：“Stark先生，这么说吧……我们这次确实遇到了一个棘手的‘引擎问题’，但不是天空母舰。而我不能告诉你更多细节，除非确定你就是有能力解决问题的那个人。”  
  
Tony的眼睛不满地眯了起来：“这可有点伤人，你知道没有什么是我不能修好的。”  
  
“这不一样，这不是关于什么高科技的玩意，而是关于某个……人”，Fury决定冒一点风险，“告诉我，Stark先生，你的精神动物是什么形态？”  
  
“什么？”，Tony好笑地看着他，吐出刻薄的言语，“我以为特工头子无所不知呢，Nick，你尊贵的耳朵没听说过Tony Stark只是个没有特殊能力的平常人吗？我有好几打不同的名头，但哨兵或向导可不是其中之一。”  
  
他完美的面具或许可以骗过别人，但狡猾的神盾局长没有错过对方眼里转瞬即逝的慌乱。  
  
“我能确定哨兵不是其中之一”，Fury说，“但关于向导那部分，我就不敢肯定了。”  
  
“不如你坦白告诉我这究竟是关于什么”，Tony圆滑地把谈话岔到更安全的方向，“然后我来决定我是否有能力解决这个问题。”  
  
“我不能，这关系到隐私。”  
  
“隐私”，小个子男人干笑了两声，边说边朝门口走去，“如果你在乎这个，就不会在这里刺探我。抱歉，局长，回去翻翻我们的协议，你会发现我的技术咨询领域只限于‘高科技的玩意’。如果你确定你的‘引擎问题’与此无关，恐怕我不是你要找的人。”  
  
“Maria”，Fury叫道。  
  
Hill探员应声而动，用一把特制手枪抵在Tony的颈侧，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
  
“嘿！”，黑发男人高声抗议，摸索着从伤口拔出一根细小的注射针管，“介意解释一下这是什么吗？如果不能给出令人满意的答案，你最好准备面对Stark工业的整个律师团队……”  
  
他的视线开始模糊，声音低了下去。Maria Hill在他倒地之前抓住了他的手肘，扶着他——更像是拖着他——挪到局长对面的空椅子上坐下。  
  
“重大事项，特殊办理”，Fury的语调里带有一丝抱歉意味，“别担心，只是镇静药物，用来帮你卸下一点防备心。”  
  
“操你”，Tony有气无力地骂道，艰难地支撑着身体。  
  
“我只需要看一眼你的精神动物——如果你确实有一只的话”，Fury说，“之后Maria就会帮你注射中和剂。如果你与这件事情无关，无论结果是怎样的，它都绝不会传出去。你拥有我的保证。”  
  
仿佛为了证明他的诚意，Hill探员转过身背对着他们。  
  
Tony咬牙抵抗那个，抵抗着让他的意志变得薄弱的药物。但他在缓慢地输掉这场斗争，药物顺着血液输送进了脑部，他开始失去自控力和防卫心。  
  
一分钟过去了。他的瞳孔开始涣散。  
  
五分钟过去了。他驯服地垂下头，前额抵在桌面上。  
  
一刻钟过去了。他违心地感受到了一种虚假的安全感。  
  
他的精神动物缓缓浮现，它羽毛凌乱，以一种脆弱无助的姿态呈现在Fury的办公桌上。  
  
特工头子甚至不需要看第二眼。  
  
“Maria，给他中和剂”，他掩饰着内心的失望，用缺乏起伏的语调宣布，“Stark先生，你可以离开了。我对今天发生的事情感到非常抱歉。”  
  
  
  
  
  
对于世界上最聪明的人之一而言，将所有的信息碎片整合在一起得到真相并不是一件多么困难的事情。一旦冷静下来，他可以从Nick Fury一反常态的行事和闪烁其词的言语中得出很多结论。  
  
Fury想要确认他是向导。  
  
然而这还不够，Fury还想要确认他精神动物的形态。  
  
而这一切，是关于某个人——“重大事项，特殊办理”——某个重要的人——某个重要的哨兵。  
  
Fury显然明确地知道自己在找一只什么样的精神动物，所以，某个重要的、最近才结合的、不知道自己的结合向导是谁但看见了对方精神动物的哨兵。  
  
那么只剩下一个问题了：这个重要的、最近才结合的哨兵是谁？  
  
隐私。  
  
Nick Fury并不真的在乎隐私，如果他认为阐明事实有利于Tony吐露真言，他会毫不犹豫地告诉他，而不是冒着惹恼神盾局技术顾问和复仇者赞助人的风险大费周章地给他注射药物。  
  
所以不可能是他不认识的、没有利害关系的人。  
  
考虑到Fury怀疑他就是那名结合向导，这名哨兵近期必然与自己有过交集。  
  
他在脑海中归纳着自己认识的所有哨兵，排除掉点头之交，排除掉早已结合的，排除掉近期未曾谋面的……名单在缩短。  
  
在Happy把车停在复仇者大厦门前时，名单缩短到了只有一个名字。  
  
美国队长Steve Rogers。  
  
超级哨兵与某位向导精神结合了，而神盾局不知道对方是谁，正在焦急万分地进行搜寻。  
  
Tony在下车的瞬间摇晃了一下。  
  
至少他们现在知道了一件事——那不是Tony Stark。  
  
他朝门口迈了一步，又一步，然后停下脚步，仰望着建筑物立面上显眼的复仇者标志。  
  
Steve一直想要一名向导、一个结合——除了自己这样的怪胎，谁会不想要呢？——而现在他终于得到了。Tony应该像个真正的朋友一样走进去，拍着他的后背祝福他，并承诺尽自己所能帮他找到那个人。  
  
但他就是……不能。  
  
“准备一架昆式飞机”，片刻之后他告诉Happy，“我要回马里布待一阵子。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve能感觉到他和鸽子主人——神盾方面仍然没有向导的线索，Steve决定暂且用这个来称呼对方——之间的联系在变得微弱。  
  
精神链接并不是一种稳固的结合方式，身心状况、空间距离、双方意志——许多原因都有可能导致其削弱或者断裂。他不知道具体发生了什么：鸽子主人或许正被伤病困扰，或许正遭遇巨大的精神痛苦，或许正远离Steve所处的位置……  
  
又或许，对方只是单纯地不想接受Steve作为自己的哨兵。考虑到他们精神结合的糟糕时机和仓促方式，Steve无法责怪对方。  
  
昏迷前的一瞬间，精神链接曾让他感到如此完整而正确，但清醒之后，他犹豫了……他甚至不确定自己是否真的想要和对方结合。 他的哨兵本能想要找到那个人，待在对方附近，保护对方，被对方保护。然而属于Steve Rogers的微弱声音始终在固执地呐喊着拒绝——拒绝寻找对方，拒绝认识对方，拒绝让对方成为自己生命里那个具有特殊意义的人。  
  
因为他不是Tony Stark。  
  
精神动物的形态能够反映哨兵和向导内心的真实。鸽子是温顺、忠诚的灵魂信使，它的主人应该是个正直优秀的反战者、一名忠贞可靠的人生伴侣——绝大多数哨兵所憧憬的类型。  
  
但他不是Tony Stark。  
  
那只轻浮得有点恼人的黑色鸟儿严格来说并没有多么讨人喜爱，但它总是那么……生动而真实，让Steve在醒来后第一次感觉自己是活着的、被需要的。  
  
Steve轻轻抚摸着自己鼻梁上的抓痕。当他坠向“井”的时候，鸽子抓伤了他，帮他唤回自我的同时也为他留下几道纵横交错的伤疤。它们在血清作用下已经开始变浅、结痂，但尚未完全愈合。精神体只在极少数情况下能够短暂地对现实世界施加影响，Sharon解释说，鸽子能够在精神图景之外以物理方式触碰到Steve意味着两人之间极高的适配数值和强烈的吸引——鸽子主人很可能是在世的向导之中最适合Steve的。  
  
但他不是Tony Stark。  
  
Steve并不想要一位最适合自己的向导，他想要……自己想要的那位向导。  
  
他想要Tony Stark。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章  
  
  
**  
（*本章有一丢丢路人/Tony暗示，提醒注意避雷）  
  
  
  
自从那通不怎么愉快的电话之后，Tony消失了将近一周时间。  
  
直到Steve出院后的第一个电影之夜。这次轮到Bruce选片子，好博士挑了一部侦探题材的英国影片，Thor、Clint和Natasha抱着各自专属的零食饮料准时出现在公共楼层的沙发区域。Steve因为被削弱的精神链接、Tony的不告而别和神盾毫无进展的搜寻感到身心俱疲，但为了不让大家扫兴，还是决定加入他们。钢铁侠则一如既往地缺席此类集体活动。  
  
一切都还勉强算是正常，直到Clint眼尖地捕捉到刚进门的Tony Stark。  
  
“嘿Stark！”，心直口快的弓箭手说，“不坐下一起看电影吗？说起来，这个男主角长得还有点像你呢。”  
  
“不了，Barton，我去工作间拿点东西就走”，被点到名字的人越过众人匆匆奔向电梯间，留下一个脚步踉跄的背影，以及一房间对于哨兵而言过于浓郁的酒精和性爱气味。  
  
在场的四名哨兵齐刷刷地僵住了。而作为唯一的普通人，博士也聪明地从其他几人的反应中解读出了当下的情况。  
  
“哇哦”，就连一向喜欢饶舌耍宝的Clint都震惊得不知道该说些什么，“这可真是——哇哦。”  
  
Steve在一股莫名怒火的驱使下猛地起身，不顾队友惊诧的目光大步追了上去。  
  
他在电梯间追上了目标，并且在最后一秒成功地用强壮的手臂撑开正在合拢的门板，把自己塞进了那个金属隔间。  
  
电梯关上门开始下降，那些让人发疯的气味在狭窄逼仄的密闭空间里显得更加难以忍受。Tony闪烁的眼神和僵硬的肢体语言一方面令Steve暴躁不已，另一方面则勉强维系着他悬于一线的理智。  
  
Steve没有解释自己为何跟过来，Tony也没有询问。直到Jarvis提醒他们电梯已经抵达了工作间所在的楼层，对峙着的两人都默契地未发一言。  
  
电梯门滑开了，Tony试图笔直地走出去，当作Steve并不存在。他身上的气味像一条蜷曲的猫尾巴从Steve鼻尖下方扫过。  
  
托因特网和报纸的福，他早已知晓普通民众对于Tony Stark的看法，听说过他在风月场上的赫赫声名。但Tony搬进复仇者大厦后从不带人回来过夜，也鲜少带着性爱气息和痕迹出现在众人周围——出于对哨兵们的基本尊重，他即使是在一枕风流后深夜归家，也必定会提前清理掉会造成困扰的蛛丝马迹。  
  
他从未像今天这样，头发凌乱，衬衫领口毫不遮掩地敞开，浑身散发着汗水和精液的味道。  
  
那精液的气味与Tony自身格格不入——Tony Stark这次的一夜情对象甚至不是一位女士。  
  
Steve咬牙攥紧拳头，浑身的肌肉都危险地绷了起来。  
  
理智之弦崩断了。  
  
他从背后一把扯住对方的领口拖回电梯里，绝望地吻了上去。  
  
Tony没有片刻迟疑地、几乎是过分热情地开始回吻，用双手勾住Steve的肩颈拉向自己。Steve推搡着他，直到Tony的后背撞上电梯间的墙壁，喉咙间呛出一声短促的喘息。两人的唇舌极尽缱绻，牙齿却带着一股狠戾，仿佛都打算从嘴唇开始把对方噬食殆尽。  
  
在超级哨兵急切而略显粗鲁的啃吻由嘴唇滑至喉结之前，黑发男人挣扎着从对方结实的怀抱中抽出一只手，摸索着按下了自己套房所在的楼层。  
  
  
  
  
Steve把Tony仰面压制进柔软的床垫里，并未中断那个灼热黏腻的吻。他的手无意识地卡住对方狭窄的腰腹，阻止一切逃脱的企图。  
  
“那个男人是谁？”，他用低哑的嗓音质问，毫不在意自己是否有立场这么做，“他都对你做了什么？”  
  
他被推开了一点。推开他的人由于缺氧而胸膛起伏着大口喘息，像一尾离水的鱼，亦或一只落水的猫。  
  
“不认识，只是在洗手间碰见的陌生人。他没对我做什么，倒是我……你该看看他被突袭时那一脸懵样”，处于劣势的男人带着一丝如释重负的笑意，上气不接下气地回答，“我帮他来了一发手活，纯粹是为了给自己的气味加点佐料——看起来有人很吃这一套。”  
  
Tony没有和别人厮混，Tony只是试图让自己吃醋……Steve知道这很荒谬，但他感到了一种奇异的满足，不由自主地回了Tony一个羞涩的微笑。然而即使是正当的理由也无法使对方的行为变得可以接受，Steve抿着唇用力撕开Tony的衬衫前襟，做工精致的扣子快活地飞散开来，又纷纷散落在床边的地毯里。  
  
随后他扭动躯干从头顶掀掉自己那件小了两个码的白色纯棉圆领衫，露出饱满的胸肌和紧实的腹肌。被压在身下的人忍不住用手指抚过那些雕塑般健美的线条，发出一声颤抖的呜咽。  
  
Steve想要俯下身，把那恼人的性感声音堵回他的嘴里。  
  
我的。他放任自己在那双失神的焦糖色眼睛里溺亡。  
  
我的。他的手指从衬衫下摆滑进去贴上温热的肌肤。  
  
我的。他曲膝顶在对方腿间，满意地感觉到西装裤包裹下的勃起。  
  
我的。  
  
他在Tony Stark的床上看见了属于复仇者卡片的一个角，卡片其余的部分被枕头挡住了。  
  
——Tony不是复仇者，而有理由时常进出他楼层的复仇者只有钢铁侠。  
  
如同一盆冷水兜头浇下，他的理智回来了。Steve用力过猛地坐起来，大口喘息着。  
  
“我们……”，他的心脏狂跳，大脑一片空白，“Tony，我们不能这么做……”  
  
“什么？”，仰躺着的Tony同样气息不稳，大腿仍然在他腰侧磨蹭。  
  
“我不能这么对钢铁侠……更不能这么对你，这对你们两个都不公平。”他艰难地挪动着，设法在不触碰Tony身体的情况下抽身离去。  
  
Tony本能地握住了Steve的手腕阻止他翻身下床的动作，大脑在供血不足的情况下仍然飞速运转，试图弄清楚发生了什么——而天才的头脑并不需要太久。  
  
对方已经见过了乌鸦——因为Tony足够信任Steve，而这意味着对方很可能在并肩战斗时见过了自己精神动物的另一种形态。考虑到钢铁侠冒进、个人主义的战斗风格，恐怕没有人会觉得盔甲底下的人是向导。所以……Steve以为钢铁侠是哨兵，并且和Tony Stark是一对。  
  
Tony起初或许存心误导过Steve，让对方以为盔甲的制造者和使用者是两个人。而且他和Pepper的一段感情或许也让Steve误会他是那种喜欢和自己雇员发展深层关系的老板，对此起到了推波助澜的作用。而且老实说，他还没有完全原谅Steve想要减少钢铁侠出动次数的事情。  
  
但……他确实没料到对方会自行发挥出这么生动鲜活的戏码。现在，美国道德标杆的道德感阻碍了他们滚床单。  
  
纯属自作孽不可活。  
  
“如果困扰你的是这个，Steve”，他焦躁地解释道，试图让对方回心转意重新投入这场性爱，“钢铁侠不是我的哨兵或者男友。我知道我基本上就是个一团糟的混蛋，但我不会混蛋到仅仅因为我想要你就把你卷进某种操蛋的三角关系——”  
  
Steve在他能够吐出更多自我厌弃的言语之前捂住了他的嘴。Tony在温热而坚定的手掌之下慢慢平静下来，转而伸出灵巧的舌头缓缓舔着他的掌心。  
  
那很受用——听到Tony亲口承认他并没有处于一段关系之中，知道Tony比想象中更加在乎自己，感受到Tony用如此顺服的姿态示好。这一切让Steve心头一热。他的指腹离开Tony柔软的嘴唇，抚过他的面庞，滑进了半长不短的浓密黑发里。  
  
“你从没问过”，重新被赋予说话权利的人仰望着他，淡淡地说，“我不知道……不知道你是不是也想要我。”  
  
“你也从没问过”，Steve叹息着，“顺便一提，我想。我想要你已经有一段时间了，Tony，而这几乎把我逼疯了，误以为钢铁侠不仅仅是你的保镖——”  
  
Tony把他拉进了一个带着酒精气息的吻里。  
  
小个子男人快乐地颤抖着，克制着在金发超级哨兵身上磨蹭自己的冲动。但Steve不想要对方再克制下去，也不想要自己再克制下去，因为他们都已经克制得太久了。他们都单身、未结合，他们满足成年、自愿、私密的全部原则，今晚没有任何人或事物能阻止他们做爱。他抽出Tony的衬衫下摆，解开他的裤链，放任自己的一只手滑了进去。  
  
Tony发出一声高亢的呻吟，扭动着试图让两人贴得更紧密。Steve用另一只手把他按回去，以最快速度除掉了两人的衣物，随后重新回到那具令人安心的温暖躯体上方，握住对方的脚踝把那双结实的大腿重新环在自己腰间。  
  
Steve无法用言语形容自己此刻的幸福和满足，只能用绵长的吻纠缠怀中男人的唇舌，在对方开始缺氧时让吻沿着下巴滑向颈侧，再经由肩膀蔓延到胸口。他用上了舌头，所到之处留下一道闪着柔软水泽的痕迹。对方深陷情欲的失神表情、潮红肌肤、忘我呻吟和成熟男性的荷尔蒙无一不刺激着他身为超级哨兵的敏锐感官，再触电般地经由神经传导至腿间。  
  
他从没如此硬过，迅速而强烈的勃起几乎带来了疼痛，他想要立即把自己埋入对方身体里那处温暖之所，但又绝对不愿因此弄伤对方。  
  
Steve握住Tony的勃起开始温柔地套弄。身下的男人惊喘了一声，随即挥开了他的手。  
  
“Steve，直接进来”，他哑着嗓子要求，“我准备好了。”  
  
哨兵半信半疑地探向他身后的入口，某种黏滑的液体立刻沾湿了他的手指。无香型润滑剂——否则他不可能直到方才都毫无察觉。他试探着一次性插进两根手指，Tony绷紧了。  
  
“你准备了”，他怜爱地说，一边亲吻对方的锁骨，一边曲起手指缓缓按摩着过于紧致的甬道内壁，“但没准备好。”  
  
“面对这个，没有谁能准备万全”，Tony抚过Steve尺寸可观的勃起，它受惊般跳动了两下，又涨大了一圈，“就……进来，求你。”  
  
Steve咬牙坚持着，将无名指也塞进Tony身体里，节奏平稳地缓慢抽插了十几下。感到Tony绷紧的肌肉开始放松，他才抽出手指，把自己勃起的顶端抵在入口处。  
  
“进来”，Tony握着他的肩膀再次请求，声音颤抖而渴望。  
  
Steve听从了。  
  
  
  
  
Steve伸出一条手臂，松松环过Tony光裸的背部，搭在他的胸口，小心地把自己朝着对方又挪了几厘米。  
  
怀里的人已经疲惫地睡熟了。Steve毫无睡意，又不愿惊扰他，于是用手肘支起脑袋，静静俯视着对方的睡颜。Tony眼睑下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，显然最近几天不曾有一夜安眠。一缕带着些许潮意的黑发驯服地粘在额前，使用过度的嘴唇色泽明艳而微微肿起。  
  
我的。Steve着迷地想，暂时忘记了不知所踪的鸽子主人。我的Tony，我的向导……我的。  
  
他低头凑近对方颈间，想要再闻一闻他的向导信息素——方才他们滚完床单，又情难自禁地在浴缸里做了一次，温热水流的浸泡应该足以带走Tony喷涂的信息素中和剂。  
  
出乎意料的是，没有煅烧金属，也没有冷杉木，什么都没有。  
  
Steve皱起眉头。  
  
他又贴近了一点，仔细地嗅了嗅。仍然什么都没有，就好像……就好像面前这人从来都不是一名向导，只是个英俊性感的普通男人。  
  
他有种隐隐的恐慌。哪里错了……有什么东西错得非常离谱。他一定是漏掉了什么至关重要的东西。  
  
或许是被Steve的金发蹭得有点痒，Tony的呼吸变浅了，在半睡半醒间以极低的音量含混不清地嘟囔着什么。  
  
如果不是超级哨兵的四倍听力，Steve不可能听清这个。  
  
“Steve”，他喃喃低语，“……爱你。”  
  
凉爽的夜风吹拂着质地轻柔的窗纱，一只鸟儿的模糊剪影在窗外若隐若现。他愣住了，拼命眨眼，确保没有看错——  
  
一羽鸽子。  
  
仿佛为了让Steve更好地看清自己，鸽子抖抖羽毛飞了过来，落在Tony赤裸的肩膀上，用无辜的眼睛望着哨兵，目光充满爱意和……祈求。与Steve记忆中那只明亮、温暖、有力的鸟儿稍有不同，它看起来有些黯淡虚弱，苍白的羽毛呈现若隐若现的半透明，仿佛只是在勉力支撑，随时都可能消散无踪。  
  
震惊。混乱。疑虑。……希冀。Steve知道乌鸦才是Tony的精神动物，但他无法抑制心脏狂跳。这……可能吗？Tony拥有两种形态的精神动物，Tony就是“鸽子主人”？而他所极度渴望的，其实已经在阴差阳错间得到？  
  
或许只是凑巧，或许鸽子主人只不过此刻刚好在思考着有关他们的结合的事情——但Steve的理智与情感均拒绝接受这种可能性。鸽子是爱情的鸟儿，而Tony刚刚在睡梦中说了爱他，这本身就是再有力不过的佐证。而即使没有任何证据，他跳动的心也宁愿相信鸽子主人就是Tony，这世界上他唯一想要的向导。  
  
天啊，他甚至不知道没有精神动物的自己如何才能把这个脆弱的精神链接变成一个完整的、永久性的结合。但如果那真的是Tony，Steve愿意尽全力尝试，愿意相信奇迹。上一次他错过了Peggy，但这一次，他无论如何也希望能和Tony一起找到办法。  
  
然而——  
  
……如果真的是他，这一切究竟是怎么发生的，鉴于精神结合发生时Tony并不在他身边？  
  
……如果真的是他，精神链接本应带来更深的羁绊，为何Steve却反而无法闻到他的向导信息素？  
  
……如果真的是他，Tony知道他们精神结合了吗？他……也同样想要Steve作为自己的哨兵吗？  
  
他必须得知道。  
  
"Tony"，Steve压抑着胸中汹涌的情感，轻声呼唤，“醒一醒，拜托。”  
  
Tony的眼睫颤了两下。停在他肩膀上的鸽子消失在空气中。  
  
焦糖色的双眼缓缓睁开，他偏过头迷茫地看着Steve，露出一个蠢兮兮的浅笑。  
  
“甜心，你以前可没这么黏人”，他嘴上抱怨着，身体却往Steve怀里拱了拱。  
  
“‘以前’是什么意思？”，Steve小心翼翼地问，用手指轻轻拨开他额前的碎发。  
  
Tony困惑地眨了眨眼睛，逐渐清醒过来，随后一骨碌滚下床倒退了两步，险些把自己绊倒。  
  
“操”，他震惊地说，“你是真的，这不是个……梦。”  
  
“如你所见，这不是”，Steve坐了起来，不明白Tony的反应为何如此激烈。  
  
“我喝了酒，然后我睡了你，我——”  
  
“我们睡了彼此，Tony”，Steve忐忑而坚决地打断了他，“我想要这个，而我以为你也想要我，至少昨天晚上你是这么告诉我的，如果……如果你反悔了——”  
  
“不”，Tony飞快地否认，“我赚了，这说不定是你的初夜——我才不会为了夺走美国队长的贞操感到反悔，没门。”  
  
Tony Stark总是翻着花样说各种混账话，但Steve现在已经足够熟悉他，能够辨别出哪些是肺腑之言，哪些又是为了掩饰内心的紧张。  
  
“过来”，他无视对方关于自己性经历的揣测，拍了拍身边的床垫，“坐下，Tony，我们得谈谈。”  
  
Tony警觉地走到Steve身旁坐下：“谈谈——什么？”  
  
Steve有太多问题想问，他从中挑了一个貌似温和无害的作为开端。  
  
“你换了新的中和剂吗？”，他小心询问，“我闻不到你的信息素了。”  
  
Tony漫不经心的表情变得有点僵硬：“没有，我用了向导抑制剂。”为了防止肌肤相亲时向导能力再次失控影响到Steve，也为了证明Steve想要的是Tony Stark本身而非单纯地被他身上的信息素气味吸引，但他不打算告诉Steve这部分。  
  
难怪他的精神动物看起来如此虚弱。Steve尖锐地吸了一口气，感到哨兵的原始保护欲开始再次苏醒：“为什么？别告诉我你不知道抑制剂的副作用有多大。”  
  
那语气听起来有点太像是指责。Tony咬着嘴唇沉默了。  
  
“为什么？”，Steve固执地发问，声音里带上了一丝威压。他的哨兵信息素变得浓郁，凌厉的硝烟裹挟着一丝更为平和的、帆布和油彩的气味，即使尚不足以被Tony与常人无异的嗅觉捕捉到，也足够让他身体里的向导本能察觉。  
  
“为什么？”，Tony突然绝望而悲伤地爆发了，“因为我知道了，Steve！Nick Fury没有告诉我，但我能猜到你跟某个向导结合了——或许现在只是精神结合，但等你们找到彼此就会完成那个结合，而那不会耗费太长时间。如果不趁着你还单身的时候来上一发，我就不可能再有任何机会拥有这个了。我知道我没法责怪任何人，我们所追求的东西不一样——你想要一名结合向导，而我他妈的从来都没打算成为任何一个哨兵的所有物。我只是想要你，Steve，你！而你……你不是那种会对伴侣不忠的人，我也没打算破坏你们的结合，所以我得……”  
  
他深吸一口气，绝望化作了空无一物的平静：“我得抢在你的向导把你彻底套牢之前——哪怕只有一次也好。”  
  
所以他真的不知道。Steve在信息量过大造成的混乱中意识到，Tony不知道自己就是那名和Steve精神结合的向导，他有可能甚至没见过自己的精神动物以鸽子的形态出现。Tony确实想要他，这令Steve感到一阵狂喜。但与此同时，Tony话语中的另一重含义如同一柄利刃戳进了他的胸口——Tony Stark或许愿意做Steve Rogers的男朋友，但他并不想做超级哨兵的向导。  
  
他的向导不想要这个结合。  
  
一部分的Steve想紧紧拥抱Tony——他所爱的人看重他本身胜于血清造就的超级哨兵。  
  
另一部分的Steve想厉声质问Tony——他们明明互生情愫，为何身为向导的Tony却不愿接受全部的自己，连同哨兵的部分一起。  
  
他们应当属于彼此——挚友、挚爱、哨兵和向导——以所有可能的方式。为何Tony拒绝承认这一点？  
  
他痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
  
“Tony，有件事情我必须要告诉你”，Steve再次睁眼，孤注一掷地寄希望于Tony知晓他们之间的精神结合后会愿意重新考虑，“这听起来可能有点荒谬，但你的精神动物有两种不同的形态——”  
  
Tony的瞳孔猛地缩紧了，他不着痕迹地从Steve搭在他背脊上的手掌底下逃走。  
  
“你是什么时候……？”，他转身直面Steve，强压住语调中的颤抖。  
  
“刚才”，Steve诚实地回答。  
  
Tony带着难以掩饰的慌张环顾四周，在看到掉落在地毯上的复仇者卡片时僵硬了。  
  
Steve看到了，Tony想，自己怎么会如此不小心？他一直都很谨慎……但这几天Steve的事情让他心神不宁，他松懈了，他疏忽了。于是一切都无可挽回了，Steve知道了他隐藏的真相，并且大概再也不会信任自己。  
  
“……我可以解释，队长”，他声音破碎地说，“我没打算一直隐瞒下去。那时候我本来已经打算要掀开面甲向你坦白身份了，但下一秒你就被那该死的哨兵炸弹击中了，紧接着我们又吵了一架，所以我——”  
  
Steve努力理解着这句令人困惑的供述，脸上的表情由不解转变为震惊。  
  
“……根本没有什么保镖”，他最终难以置信地说，“钢铁侠是你，一直都是你，对吗？”  
  
“我……？”，Tony艰难地张口，平时的伶牙俐齿消失无踪。  
  
他彻底迷惑了——从Steve的反应来看，他之前并不知道钢铁侠的真实身份，如果不是Tony自己失了方寸说漏嘴，Steve现在仍然不知道。但倘若如此，他提起精神动物的两种形态究竟是什么意思？Tony的大脑一片混乱。  
  
Steve却一言不发地起身，从Tony卧室的地毯上捡起散落各处的衣服，开始在沉默中一件件穿回去。  
  
“我很抱歉，Tony”，他安静地说，蔚蓝的双眼失去了平日的神采，“为了一次次越界撞破你想要保守的秘密，为了我之前在电话里说的混账话，为了……这个精神链接。我知道这不是你想要的，我会……我会处理好的。”  
  
Steve在走出房间之前停顿了一下，手指在门框上捏得发白。  
  
“还有谢谢你”，他轻声说，“救了我两次。”  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**第九章  
  
  
  
  
** 第二天中午，复仇者为了一起袭击出动的时候Tony没有去。  
  
钢铁侠照旧出击了，一马当先地以最高速度飞向目的地——当然的，Tony不打算由于个人原因削弱队伍的战斗力，从而让其他队友承担更高的风险。  
  
盔甲由Jarvis操控，而Tony……Tony不曾离开房间一步。他维持着Steve离开后的姿势坐在床头，用沾染着两人气味的床单潦草包裹住赤裸的躯体， 一边通过显示屏远程关注队友的情况，一边试图思考。  
  
他的大脑一片混乱。  
  
Steve离开前所说的话似乎在暗示Tony就是那个和他精神结合了的向导。但……这讲不通。倘若他们精神结合了，为何身为向导的Tony反而没有察觉？  
  
毫无疑问，他们之间存在着强烈的吸引，不仅仅是性张力，也包括——无论他是否打算承认——哨兵与向导之间的那种吸引。之前在工作间，Steve能够透过信息素中和剂闻到Tony的气味，而Tony帮Steve调节感官时无意中将对方带入了自己的精神图景，便是再明确不过的信号。  
  
在推断出Steve已经和某位向导精神结合之后，他一度陷入某种本能的恐慌，不顾一切想要拥有Steve的渴望压倒了他向来引以为傲的理智。在闭门谢客独自纠结数天之后，他终于荒唐地选择了灌醉自己、沾上别人的气味，以极度愚蠢的手段勾引了Steve。更加荒唐的是，一向冷静自持的Steve竟然也任由哨兵的领地意识压倒理智，在一番明显是吃醋的举动之后欣然拥抱了自己。  
  
所以，如果Steve的暗示就是事实，如果他们确实精神结合了——也许他并非毫无察觉，也许他只是拒绝察觉。 而在他躲到遥远的马里布之后，被压抑的向导天性作出了本能反应，驱策着他回到他的哨兵身边。  
  
……然而另一件事情也同样不合逻辑。从Fury对他采取的手段判断，Steve在一周之前还并不清楚和自己精神结合的向导是谁。是什么让他突然认定了自己？毫无疑问，Steve见过乌鸦。考虑到他误以为钢铁侠是自己的哨兵，他很可能也见过了雕鸮。倘若他在精神链接形成时见到的精神动物是二者之一，他会直截了当地来找Tony“谈谈”，根本不需要求助于Nick Fury。  
  
那么，Steve所见的精神动物究竟是什么？它……属于谁？会是Tony自己吗？  
  
一缕微弱的念头击中了他——倘若他的精神动物能够拥有两种截然不同的形态，为何不可能再出现第三种呢？  
  
这念头一旦浮现就再也无法驱除。他体内身为向导那部分毫无来由地为这微弱的可能性而欢欣鼓舞，身为Tony Stark的那部分却陷入了恐慌。  
  
如果Steve的暗示就是事实，他不确定自己对此作何感想。他几乎花了半辈子否认自己的向导天性，他的自我认同和人生价值全部与身为一名向导毫无关系。他从未接受过任何关于运用向导能力为哨兵提供帮助和引导的正规训练，拥有一名结合哨兵从来都不在他的议事日程和愿望清单上。而经历阿富汗一事、成为钢铁侠之后，他更是小心谨慎地隐藏向导身份。  
  
……但那并不是随便哪个哨兵。那是Steve Rogers。可笑制服下包裹的正直男人和羞涩甜心。他渴望的人。  
  
如果Steve的暗示就是事实，他该如何抉择？他们又该何去何从？  
  
Tony能感觉到向导抑制剂的药效在消退，说明书上标明的各种副作用纷纷向他涌来——这些该死的小药片被列为管制药品真的不是没有原因的。  
  
前菜是无力和晕眩，佐以低烧。主餐是灵敏到令人全身疼痛的听觉和触觉，类似感官过载——为了暂时性抹消向导的各项体征，抑制剂里添加了少量人工合成的哨兵激素。甜点是结合热症状——被压抑许久的向导信息素爆发式地充满整间卧室，他在结合本能的驱使下浑身战栗，低垂头颅，轻舔嘴唇，渴望着Steve的牙齿噬咬自己颈后的腺体，让两人的信息素融合一处再不分离。  
  
但Steve不在这里，他在身体的极度不适中隐约想起，Steve在战斗，他本来也应该在那里的。幸好他没有高估自己的承受能力，而是派了老伙计Jarvis。逞强对Tony而言是家常便饭，但这次不同，他真的可能在战场上拖后腿。  
  
他努力睁大双眼，试图从屏幕显示的信息中分析出队友们的状况，但一波热潮模糊了他的视线，也模糊了他的思维。  
  
“Sir”，人工智能在操纵盔甲之余忧虑地呼唤他，“您的体温和信息素水平均在持续升高，即将超过安全值。是否要帮您呼叫Rogers队长？”  
  
“不”，他昏昏沉沉地回答，“不要告诉他，就……让我睡一会儿。”  
  
他昏昏沉沉地失去意识，陷入了自己的精神图景。  
  
  
  
  
黑发男孩抱着膝盖坐在一片宁静的小湖边。白雪覆盖下的茂密冷杉林环绕着冰封的湖水，环绕着不远处的木屋，也环绕着男孩。  
  
男孩盯着湖心的木舟，它此刻被冻结在冰里寸步难移。他很想试试划船的感觉——或许等到夏天，他可以央求父亲再带他来这里。但想到父亲不苟言笑的面孔，不知能否得到首肯，一时间有点犹豫不决。  
  
他继续一动不动地盯着小木舟，同时在脑海中写下一行行代码，直到某种感觉告诉他，他也正被什么东西盯着。  
  
他更小的时候被不同的人试图绑架过若干次，只有一次他们成功了，更多的时候他凭借自己的敏锐直觉和机智应对成功规避了危险。这是某种……天赋，否则他很可能活不到现在。  
  
所以他此刻没有立即转身张望，而是不露声色地拢了拢脚边的雪，像个随父母外出度圣诞假期的天真无邪六岁男孩该有的样子似的，开始兴高采烈地团雪球。  
  
来自背后的注视没有停止。  
  
他摸索着，在纯净的积雪底下找到了两块棱角锋利的石头，设法用柔软的雪把它裹住，弄成和其他雪球别无二致的无辜模样，随即猛地转身用力掷出。  
  
出乎他的意料，身后并没有不怀好意的大人。只有一只乌鸦振翅飞起，躲开了这两枚糖衣炮弹，动作敏捷得仿佛预料到了这次偷袭。黑色的鸟儿在他头顶不满地盘旋了两圈，发出一声嘶哑的鸣叫，最终谨慎地选定了不远处的一根树枝重新落下。  
  
男孩抿着嘴唇瞪着乌鸦，乌鸦也闭紧鸟喙瞪着男孩。  
  
这是怎样的一只鸟儿啊！它的飞翔如游魂一般悄无声息，羽毛颜色比男孩的头发还要黑，明亮的眼眸映照着暮色，带着一丝高人一等的聪颖、不耐、疏离和傲慢，打量着面前的人类。  
  
虽然男孩不乐意承认，但那神态简直十足肖似他自己——每当他轻而易举地解决同龄人解决不了的问题收获一片谨慎而崇敬的目光，每当他反复向大人解释自己的设计构思而他们却面目呆滞思维迟缓，每当他被别有所图的人群围在正中恭维他的光鲜衣着和得体举止——当他从人群中逃脱，躲进洗手间，在镜中看到的就是这样的自己，和乌鸦此刻一模一样的高人一等的聪颖、不耐、疏离和傲慢。  
  
他皱起眉头开始思考，不确定自己是应该向这只奇怪的鸟儿表示善意，还是转身直接走开。僵持了许久，他缓缓蹲下，摊开两只空空如也的手——没有石块，也没有雪球，宇宙通用求和姿势。  
  
乌鸦偏过头，一副若有所思的样子。它从高处的树枝上滑翔而下，落在男孩身旁，仿佛放下戒心接受了他的示好。  
  
男孩手心朝上缓缓伸向前方，鸟儿立即拍着翅膀退后了两步。他缩回手，鸟儿反而蹦跳着靠近。  
  
这是一场考验耐心的拉锯战。  
  
几经周折，他最终成功把鸟儿哄到了身边。正当他打算用冻得麻木的手抚摸一下那漆黑光亮的羽毛时，他的母亲顺着雪地上的足迹找到了他。  
  
“Tony”，她柔声呼唤，“晚餐已经好了，别让你父亲久等。”  
  
在他分神的片刻之间，乌鸦凭空消失了。被称作Tony的男孩诧异地环顾四周，徒劳地想要找出它存在过的痕迹。  
  
雪地上它站立过的地方平整如初，并不曾留下一片爪印。  
  
“哦，Tony”，他母亲发出一声惊叹，“过来这里，宝贝，我们得把这个好消息告诉你父亲。”  
  
“什么好消息？”，他不明白一只没有脚印、来去无踪的乌鸦为什么会是个好消息，也不想为此收到父亲怀疑或失望的目光。但母亲似乎欣喜非常，用带着壁炉余温的披肩把他紧紧搂在怀里。  
  
“那是一只精神动物”，她吻了吻他的额头，“Tony，那只可爱的鸟儿是你的精神动物，这意味着你是一名哨兵或者向导。”  
  
Tony知道什么是哨兵和向导——他们是具有特殊体质的少数群体，被很多人钦羡或者嫉妒。他不太想成为他们之中的一员。即使没有任何特殊体质，他收到的钦羡和嫉妒也已经足够多了，他不知道成为哨兵或向导之后人们会怎样看待他。  
  
母亲察觉到了他的抗拒，轻声宽慰：“总有一天，你会遇到你的另一半，而你们会用各自的方式保护彼此。这种能力是祝福，Tony，拥抱它。”  
  
男孩露出一个迟疑的微笑，然而终究没有点头。  
  
  
  
  
  
黑发男人在简陋的床上惊醒，胸口隐隐作痛。他不由自主地望向即将完工的钢铁铠甲，银灰色的庞然大物在黎明前晦暗的天色中反射着幽冷的光线。把守严密的房间有些通风不良，即使经过了一整晚，前一天焊接金属部件时留下的高温烧融气息仍然残存在空气中。  
  
一周前，他在商务旅行途中遇袭，险些命丧自己设计的导弹之下。在他失去意识时，袭击者认出了他的脸，决定他活着比死了更有价值。于是他们把半死不活的Tony Stark带回了基地，要求他制造Jericho导弹来换取自己的自由。他同意了，一边虚与委蛇拖延时间，一边寻找方法尝试自救。  
  
Tony很清楚他们从一开始就没打算放走他，但没料到他们不打算杀他——他被俘后的第三天，信息素中和剂彻底失效了，基地里的哨兵闻出了他的味道——Tony Stark，一名未结合向导。他们想要用结合把他和某个哨兵绑在一起，留下他为组织长期服务。  
  
他僵住了，一时间不知道该如何应对这种比死更糟的结局。他花了许多年试图忘记一切与向导有关的东西，满足于扮演好天才发明家、亿万富翁和及时行乐的花花公子。现在，被他故意遗忘的向导天性终于找到了回家的路，这是他应得的报复。  
  
是Yinsen站出来阻止了他们。  
  
“Tony Stark最宝贵的资产就是他的头脑”，他冷静地劝说，“如果你们想要他为己所用，最好还是不要用哨兵信息素把它弄成一团糨糊。”  
  
暴徒们的头领长久地盯着他，但Yinsen没有退缩。终于，那男人不甘心地一挥手，几名跃跃欲试的未结合哨兵高声抱怨着，不情愿地退了下去。  
  
或许是因为Tony对于活着逃出去并没有百分之百的把握，在接下来的几天里，他不知不觉中对Yinsen说了很多通常情况下不会逢人便讲的事情。比如Howard和Maria的意外离世，比如对自己人生意义的怀疑，又比如全世界至少有十亿人知道Tony Stark的名字，但如果自己死在这里，只有两个人会为他落泪。  
  
弧反应堆安装进胸口的那天晚上，他们掷着骰子打发时间。他的乌鸦无所事事地站在木盒边缘，低下头用喙梳理羽毛。  
  
Yinsen的眼角余光留意到了它，但没有大惊小怪，只是冲着鸟儿微微一笑。  
  
吃惊的人是Tony自己，鉴于他才是总对所有人都心存戒备的那个。见过他精神动物的人可以用三根手指数完——Maria Stark，Pepper Potts和James Rhodes。他没料到自己会这么容易信任Yinsen，或许是他们同为极端组织阶下囚的特殊环境使然，又或许是专业相近同行相惜，何况他们第一次见面是在设施简陋的手术台上，Yinsen用老旧的汽车电池救了奄奄一息的Tony。  
  
Tony没来由地问起Yinsen的私事。  
  
“你还没告诉我你老家在哪里。”  
  
“一个小镇，格米拉。是个好地方。”  
  
“有家人吗？”  
  
“有啊”，Yinsen垂眼看着手中的骰子，“离开这里我就去见他们。你呢，Stark？妻小，或者结合哨兵？”  
  
Tony试图扬起一边嘴角扯开一个花花公子式的无谓笑容，但失败了。  
  
“没。”他干巴巴地回答。  
  
Yinsen凝视着他，意味深长地摇了摇头：“所以你拥有一切，却又一无所有。”  
  
Tony对于谈话的走向感到不太舒服，于是试图换个话题：“作为一个普通人，你好像很懂哨兵向导这码事。”  
  
Yinsen掷出两枚骰子，其中一枚滚到黑色鸟儿脚边，它立即停止梳理羽毛，转而开始啄起漆成红色的点数。乌鸦都喜欢亮晶晶的东西，而这一只尤其喜欢红色。  
  
“我妻子曾是一名心理学家和人类学家，专攻哨兵向导研究。”  
  
“曾是？”，Tony挑起眉毛，“那现在呢？”  
  
“退休了”，Yinsen含糊其辞地回答，Tony没有追问。  
  
他们谁都没有再提起这件事，直到他穿上钢铁盔甲突出重围的那一天，Yinsen舍弃自己的性命为他争取了时间。  
  
这个和善而沉默的男人躺在那里，奄奄一息。Tony扫清了附近残存的恐怖分子，随即摘下面甲呼唤他的名字，告诉他坚持住，自己会遵守承诺带他一起离开。  
  
“起来”，他说，努力激发对方的求生欲望，“你还得去见你的家人呢，想想他们。”  
  
“我的家人都死了”，Yinsen虚弱地微笑着，“我这就去见他们了。”  
  
仿佛察觉到了Tony的悲伤，他开口安慰：“没关系。这一直是我的计划……这就是我想要的。我得偿所愿。”  
  
一股巨大的无力和不甘击中了Tony。他将前半生用于设计、制造和贩卖武器，却从未分神思考过它们的目的和用途。倘若他死于自己的导弹，在讽刺意味之余，总归算是报应不爽、罪有应得。然而像Yinsen这样的普通人不该遭受如此残酷的命运。  
  
诚然，他无法掌握全部军火订单的最终去向，但无知不等于无辜，他始终对其中每一柄枪支和每一枚弹药造成的伤亡负有不可推卸的责任。  
  
……如果他从此刻开始补救，会不会太迟？  
  
一只浅灰色的猫头鹰毫无预兆地出现在他们身旁，关切地低头查看Yinsen的情况，随后望着Tony发出一声悲鸣。它带斑点的双翼合拢在身体两侧，目光犀利、睿智而悲悯，仿佛一眼看穿了Tony孤独的童年时代、叛逆的少年时代和荒芜的青年时代。  
  
“你从没提起……”，Tony震惊地说，“你从没说过你也是向导……或者哨兵？”  
  
“因为我不是”，Yinsen艰难地喘息着，“我是个普通人。它只可能是你的精神动物，Stark。”  
  
“但我的精神动物是——”  
  
“让我说完”，失血过多的男人急切地打断了Tony，他的生命正在飞速流逝，“我妻子参与过关于精神动物形成机制的研究，她认为它们的形态不是一成不变的……精神动物是灵魂的倒影，当哨兵或向导的灵魂经历剧烈挣扎，它们的形态有可能会相应变化——只是一种理论上的可能性，但这世界上应该还有其他像你一样的人存在。或许他们太稀少，或许他们太谨慎，她有生之年都未能找到一例证据……然而上天让我遇见了你，就在即将与她重逢之前。她若知道了会很高兴的。”  
  
“我们都是幸运的人。我能够死得其所，而你，Tony Stark，这说不定是你的第二次机会”，Yinsen的声音弱了下去，“好好珍惜和把握……不要浪费你的生命。”  
  
  
  
  
不再年轻的男人在自己的卧室里醒来，结合热的症状已经基本消退了。  
  
他喘息着爬起，从被汗水彻底浸湿的床单中挣扎出来，数十年来第二次主动使用了自己与生俱来的向导能力。  
  
“现身”，他喃喃自语，“如果真的是你……如果真的是我……”  
  
仿佛为了回应他的呼唤，一只鸽子从空气中缓缓浮现，羽毛洁白、脚爪鲜红。它没有重量的形体落在Tony的小臂上，无所畏惧地望着他。  
  
男人伸出手，用布满老茧和新伤的粗糙指腹小心翼翼地触摸它——  
  
温暖的，柔软的，平静的……坚定的。就像是爱本身。  
  
或许过了片刻，或许过了很久，他扬起手让鸽子飞走，旋即把头深深埋进臂弯中。  
  
无声无息，泪流满面。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *点题章，揭晓铁罐精神动物三种形态之谜
> 
> 关于三者含义和出现方式的一种理解方式是：乌鸦、猫头鹰和鸽子分别代表着Tony的本我（对咖啡的生理依赖、被Steve吸引所产生的迷恋、好奇心和求知欲等）、自我（对于自己人生价值和所必须承担的责任的认知，良知）和超我（对Steve的爱，忠诚，牺牲精神）。本我属于潜意识，因此乌鸦只会自发出现和消失，不受Tony主观意愿影响；自我和超我都是潜意识与意识的混合，因此猫头鹰和鸽子有可能自发出现和消失，也可能根据Tony主观意愿出现或消失。
> 
> 另一种理解方式比较简单粗暴但是也比较清晰有效：乌鸦代表身为土豪和天才的聪明、骄傲的一面（标准版），猫头鹰代表身为战士和保护者的理智、道义的一面（钢铁侠版），鸽子代表身为“爱着Steve Rogers的Tony Stark”的感性、无畏的一面（向导版）。
> 
> 当然，这只是作者构思时的考量，也可以有其他的解读方式，姑娘们可以尽情脑补……
> 
> 至于为什么铁罐的精神动物要有多种形态……负责任的答案是，这是剧情需要，为了体现人物内心世界的复杂多变。不负责任的答案是，这篇是哨兵向导+身份梗的设定，如果精神动物的形态是恒定的，分分钟就把秘密身份昭告天下了，作者还写哪门子的身份梗啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> 以上，enjoy reading


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章  
  
  
** 他没能将母亲的祝愿和Yinsen的期望变为现实。  
  
他也曾经半心半意地设想过拥有一名结合哨兵会是什么样子，是否如同母亲所言那样“用各自的方式保护彼此”，直到她和父亲在同一场车祸中意外离世。  
  
葬礼后的某天下午，他在空酒瓶的环绕下昏昏沉沉地醒来，手里攥着没来得及拆开使用的注射器，第一次真切地意识到自己已然是孤身一人。他决定，虽然自己并不怎么喜欢当一名向导，虽然自己甚至不清楚能为哨兵提供什么，但如果在世界某处有某个哨兵等着和Tony Stark结合，那么现在正是她，或他，出现的好时机。  
  
——他的哨兵甚至不需要像封面女郎或者美国队长那样性感耀眼。一个温暖爱笑、愿意容忍Tony古怪作息和跳跃思绪的普通人就足够了。  
  
然而这个人从未出现。  
  
等到Tony重新拾起自己的碎片继续前行，他很快遗忘了这短暂的动摇。后来他有了Pepper和Rhodey两个朋友——温暖爱笑，也愿意容忍Tony古怪作息和跳跃思绪，但都是普通人——公司的事务也逐渐回到正轨，他便愈发乐于远离与哨兵向导有关的一切，沉浸在无休无止的发明和丰富多彩的夜生活中。有大约十年时间，他的乌鸦甚至很少出现。  
  
Pepper见过它几次。第一次是某天她拿着需要签署的文件到工作间找他，却发现一只心情不佳的黑色鸟儿站在凌乱不堪的工作台上怒视自己。她有点吓着了，因为她之前从来没亲眼见过任何一只精神动物。而Tony则被她的反应吓了一跳，因为乌鸦上一次现身还是一年半以前的事情，他几乎忘记了自己是个向导。还有一次则是某天她替Tony送走他的一夜情对象，带着早餐返回主卧，看到一只乌鸦和他的老板一起卷在被子里，睡眼惺忪。在他们交往期间，她偶尔也会在夜晚醒来，发现它趴在自己胸口，脑袋斜插进翅膀底下睡得正酣。  
  
总体来说，她挺喜欢这个小家伙。它基本上就是一个体型娇小的鸟类翻版Tony Stark，还不会像原版一样整日说些不着边际的混账话，Pepper怎么可能抵抗得了这个？  
  
Rhodey也见过它。在阿富汗，它突然出现在搜救直升机的机舱里，Rhodey险些咬掉自己的舌头——空军飞行员的本能反应，当你跟着战机飞在半空中的时候，飞鸟可不是什么受欢迎的访客。但当乌鸦畅通无阻地穿过玻璃飞向沙漠深处，他马上意识到了它是什么。Tony曾经用自嘲的语气漫不经心地提起过自己是个向导，而这大概就是他的精神动物。他立即命令飞机驶往鸟儿消失的方向，十分钟后，他们找到了精疲力尽跪倒在沙丘顶上的Tony Stark。  
  
或许只有Rhodey知晓，救了Tony的不是好运，而是他自己的求生欲望。  
  
父母的离世，阿富汗的绑架，钢铁侠的诞生，Obadiah Stane的背叛——经历了这一切，Tony不再认为自己想要一名哨兵，不再相信自己值得一名哨兵。Nick Fury找到钢铁侠洽谈复仇者事宜的时候，他以为自己将会把余生用于弥补曾犯下的过失。  
  
然而他遇见了Steve。活生生的美国队长，Tony Stark的童年偶像，金发碧眼的性感男神，友善羞涩的邻家甜心。他温暖爱笑，一方面以他四十年代的生活阅历试着跟上未来学家的跳跃思绪，另一方面却以出身军营的固执持之以恒地致力于矫正他的古怪作息。  
  
除此之外他还是一名超级哨兵。未结合。  
  
当Yinsen在弥留之际提及第二次机会，劝诫他不要浪费自己的生命，Tony很确定他指的不仅仅是崇高目标和远大理想什么的——他还希望Tony能找到一名属于自己的哨兵。  
  
只不过他在践行前半部分的同时，选择性地无视了后半部分。  
  
当Tony被鸽子的出现逼迫着重新审视自我，他最终艰难地认识到了自己所渴望的全部。不仅仅是和Steve一起揍揍反派、滚滚床单而已，甚至也不仅仅是作为Steve的男友出双入对，他还想要作为Steve的人生伴侣，作为他的……向导。然而他却被过去的影绰所萦绕困扰，懦弱地未能早些认清自己的内心。  
  
思及此处，他无端地嫉妒起自己的精神动物——无论是以乌鸦还是鸽子的形态现身，它似乎都十分明确自己想要什么，也乐于向Steve坦诚依恋之情。  
  
——别这么荒谬了，Stark，它就是你啊。  
  
讽刺地是，他们已经精神结合了这么多天，他甚至没能意识到。与此同时，他潜藏的秘密和硬邦邦的抗拒也将Steve远远推开——这个男人是如此正直，以至于宁可自己黯然神伤也不愿将任何Tony不想要的东西强加于他。  
  
Tony不敢相信自己如何搞砸了出现在他生命中的最美好的东西。他不知道一切是否已经太迟。  
  
如果他现在向Steve坦白、道歉？他确信Steve仍然想要自己。  
  
……Steve或许仍然想要自己，但自己却远不是一名合格的向导。什么样的向导会 **放任** 自己的哨兵心碎至此？又是什么样的向导会 **导致** 自己的哨兵心碎至此？  
  
他暗自下定决心——Steve值得他想要的，但Steve也值得最好的。倘若他想要的不是最好的，那么……Tony会想办法确保它成为最好的。  
  
或许，他释然地想，或许是时候补上那些年轻时欠下的向导训练了。Tony Stark是个天才，学习任何东西都比旁人迅速，他所缺少的只是一名好导师。  
  
而他碰巧知道该去何处寻找合适人选。  
  
  
  
  
心意已决的Tony掏出手机呼叫了Pepper。  
  
“Pepper”，他说，“我现在需要你。认真听我讲——”  
  
“哦，Tony”，Pepper无奈的、带着一丝宠爱的声音传来，“你随时都需要我。说吧，你又干了什么？惹恼了Rogers队长？还是终于认识到自己是个总教人心碎的小混蛋？”  
  
线路对面的沉默让Pepper感到了不安。  
  
“Tony？”她迟疑地呼唤。  
  
“是啊”，被戳中痛处的Tony沮丧地说，“我听着呢。”  
  
一丝不好的预感袭上Pepper心头：“难道我猜对了？所以是哪个，前者还是后者？”  
  
“二者都有，大概。”  
  
“我会想知道你是怎么做到的吗？”  
  
“我猜不会，不过我还是打算告诉你”，Tony飞快地、言简意赅地补充，“Steve知道我是个向导，我们精神结合了，我们睡过了，我搞砸了，现在他走了。”  
  
“听起来足够拍一整季剧集了”，Pepper评价道，出人意料地对如此爆炸性的发言接受良好，仿佛料到早晚会有这么一天似的，“那么问题来了，如果你打算把好队长追回来，为什么不是打给他？”  
  
“我计划要打的”，Tony防备地说，“在挂断这个电话之后。”  
  
“很好”，Pepper似乎十分满意，“那我现在能挂了吗？”  
  
“别！就听我说完。”  
  
“说。”  
  
“我要离开一段时间”，Tony心虚地吞咽了一下，“彻底失联的那种。我需要你帮忙打理公司的所有事务，还有复仇者和神盾局的协调事宜。”  
  
“说得好像现在不是我在做似的”，Pepper轻快地应承下来，“还有别的吗？”  
  
“没了。”  
  
“没了？”，她拖长的语调充满质疑，“不打算寻求建议？告诉我，等一下你打给他的时候打算怎么说？就当做彩排。相信我，你不会想连道歉电话也搞砸的。”  
  
Tony的内心是抗拒的，但他不得不承认Pepper言之有理，于是试图把线路对面想象成Steve，缓缓开口：“‘Steve，我很抱歉我是个混蛋，我需要离开一阵。我不在的时候Jarvis可以操作钢铁侠盔甲，事实上，上次作战就是他在操控，所以这不会影响到队伍的战斗力，而且他也不会总跟你顶嘴。此外你还拥有复仇者大厦的最高权限——’”  
  
“认真的？”，Pepper忍无可忍地打断了他的喋喋不休，“你搞砸了和Steve Rogers的关系，而你觉得他在乎的就是战力、顶嘴和权限什么的？Tony，一段亲密关系是由两个人组成，你不能永远缩在自己的舒适区里面，你得想清楚……Steve此刻希望得到什么样的解释和答案。”  
  
Tony被对方的一针见血噎得哑口无言。  
  
“我猜你是对的”，他艰难地挤出一句，“谢谢你，Pepper，我会……我会试着坦诚一点。”  
  
“Tony”，Pepper充满柔情地说，“你知道我希望你幸福。所以，试着让自己幸福。”  
  
  
  
  
Steve半躺在静室里，接受着哨兵医师和13号向导的全面检查。  
  
距离Nick Fury递给他那本薄薄的文件夹、提供给他三种选项，已经过去了一个月。  
  
他的时间不多了。但这无关紧要，因为他的选项也只剩下了一个。  
  
“Steve，你百分之百确定要这么做吗？”，Sharon忧虑地望着他，“我仍然探查不到对面那名向导的情况。不过就这个精神链接本身而言，它目前的状况算不上尽如人意，但也完全没有糟糕到必须被切断的地步。如果你愿意再耐心等一段时间……说不定我们能够找到对方。”  
  
“我……”我确定。Steve想。我确定切断它是这个世界上我最不愿做的一件事，但我同样确定我不想成为他的困扰。不知为何，将这个决定宣之于口显得异常艰难。  
  
“我……”Sharon还在等着他的答案，但当他再次试图开口时，一小股暖意蓦然流淌过他的躯体，陌生而熟悉。  
  
他愣住了。  
  
Sharon察觉到了他的异样，疑惑地皱起眉，随即望向床榻另一侧的哨兵医师。哨兵医师的表情也同样疑惑，他正盯着床头显示屏上的各项读数。代表结合强度的那条绿色曲线波动了几下，随即飙升到了一个Steve的个人病历中从未记载过的新高度。  
  
又一波暖流席卷了Steve，比起方才迟疑的试探，这一次更为确定、更为坚决，夹杂着某种类似渴望的情感。那驱散了他的内心的挫败无望，带走了四肢百骸的深重倦意——  
  
来自精神链接彼端、来自他的结合向导的安抚和……祈求。  
  
这感觉过于美好舒适，他紧绷的神经和肌肉不由自主地松弛下来。  
  
但Tony不是已经拒绝了自己吗？他为何要……Steve从未如此急切地渴望听到对方的声音，于是伸手探向平时存放手机的口袋——糟糕，没在那里，他按照医嘱把它留在了静室外面——感谢无时不在的责任感，复仇者卡片还在身上。他抽出卡片，准备呼叫钢铁侠。  
  
就在此刻，卡片在他手中闪烁了起来。看见代表对方的红色图标，他敏捷地翻身下床，匆匆给了Sharon一个歉意的眼神，随即大步离开静室。  
  
“嗨”，他动用超级听力在附近找到一间没人使用的复健室，溜进去接通了声讯。  
  
“……嗨”，对方小心翼翼地回答。不是那种金属质感的音调，而是未经电脑处理的、Tony Stark原本的声线。Steve的心脏为此雀跃了一下。  
  
“钢铁侠？”，经历了昨晚的事情之后，他不太确定该如何称呼对方，于是选择了最保险的那一种——鉴于他们现在是通过复仇者卡片通话，用战斗代号总没错。  
  
“Steve”，而对方显然不这么想。  
  
“Tony”，他从善如流地改口，柔声呼唤。  
  
“嗨。”  
  
“嗨。”  
  
“呃……嗨？”Tony听起来有点紧绷。  
  
他们这幅张口结舌的样子不是一般地像两个蠢里蠢气的青少年。Steve本想微笑一下，结果嘴角不受控制地一路咧到了耳根。  
  
“刚刚那个是我”，Tony干巴巴地说，“如果你碰巧，嗯，感觉到了的话。”  
  
“那可是很难忽视”，Steve轻声调侃。Tony咳出一声笑，似乎也放松了些。  
  
“Steve，我很抱歉”，他真诚地说，“为了……鸽子事件。我教育过它了。”  
  
所以Tony已经自己弄清了真相。Steve知道他的脑子转起来一向很快，他只是……没料到他们还能够像这样轻松愉快地对话。  
  
“‘鸽子事件’”，他有点好笑地重复，“你是在把我们的精神链接一股脑归咎于自己的精神动物吗？甚至还为此教育了它？”  
  
“好吧，是它教育了我”，Tony恼火地承认，随后停顿了一下，“所以。嗯，一个精神链接。我们俩。”  
  
“是啊”，Steve轻声说。  
  
“你对此有什么……打算吗？”  
  
“Tony，我告诉过你我没有精神动物，如果想要完成结合，我们需要一起找到办法。但除此之外，你知道我的答案是什么。我愿意，一直都是。所以现在重要的是你的打算”，他深呼吸，郑重地问道，“你……愿意吗？”  
  
“这没那么简单，Steve”，线路对面的Tony谨慎地措辞，“你值得最好的，一名训练有素、了解你的需要、能够最大限度为你提供引导和保护的向导，所以——”  
  
Steve感到一股烦躁的怒火冲上头顶，他有些粗鲁地打断了对方：“我不要最好的，Stark，你这白痴，我要 **你** ！”  
  
有一瞬间，Tony似乎被震慑住了，但下一秒钟他就以双倍的音量吼了回来，震得Steve耳膜生疼：“Rogers，你这天杀的蠢货！我就是在说 **我** 啊！”  
  
什……什么？Steve彻底迷惑了。一时间，频道里只剩下两个人急促的呼吸声。  
  
“好吧，我是说……”，Tony有点局促地补充道，“不是现在的我，当然。而是我即将成为的样子。Steve，我决定去瓦坎达待一段时间，接受训练。”  
  
“你这自大狂”，Steve虚弱地笑了两声，缓缓吐息。 有一瞬间他真的以为Tony打算拒绝他，他很可能承受不了这个——被重新赋予期待，再被狠狠剥夺——幸好只是虚惊一场。Tony愿意——愿意成为他的向导，甚至还愿意为此专门接受训练。这已经远远超出了他所渴望的。他不敢奢求更多。  
  
但……一个更加现实的问题摆在他们面前。  
  
“多久？”，他尽可能随意地发问，试图不让自己听起来忧心忡忡。  
  
“我不知道，Steve”，Tony诚实地回答，“但我会尽最大努力早点回来。如果你需要我……我随时都在。”  
  
Steve的拳头攥紧又松开：“我等着你。”  
  
  
  



End file.
